Quand un tigre rencontre une Fée
by Mantiev
Summary: Quelques années se sont passées depuis les jeux inter-magiques. Sabertooth et Fairy Tail ne s'entendent toujours pas. Mais quand le conseil magique décide que ces deux guildes doivent s'associer, cela donne une mission quelque peu... Un couple inédit : Rogue X Juvia
1. Chapter 1: Une fée à Sabertooth

Cela faisait déjà quelques années que Fairy Tail étaient redevenue la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore. Depuis, la guilde de Sabertooth essayait par tout les moyens de retrouver sa place d'autant. La sélection se faisait plus rude pour entrer dans la guilde et la bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous. La guilde des tigres aux dents de sabres avait une haine rancunière envers celle des fées et l'entente entre les guildes par rapport aux deux méthodes de recrutements entrainaient de plus en plus de tensions au sein des deux guildes...

Il se réveilla... Encore un de ces fameux cauchemars qu'il faisait chaque nuit. Après avoir difficilement trouvé le sommeil, Rogue avait du faire face à ses rêves si mystérieux... Si sombre.

Quelle ironie... Lui qui était le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre, lui qui pouvait contrôler les ténèbres, ne savait le faire dans ses propres rêves.

Etait-il destiné à ne faire que ce genre de rêves ? Depuis que son cœur s'était noircit. Noircit par les paroles de son nouveau maitre, Minerva. Etait-ce le revers de la médaille pour être devenu si froid ? Pour n'avoir eu que de beaux rêves ! Oui, avoir des amis, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Seul le pouvoir importe en ce monde ! Il l'avait compris grâce à Minerva.

Tout en s'habillant et en allant dans la grande salle de sa guilde, Rogue rencontra son jumeau : Sting.

-T'es prêt ? Lui demanda le blond.

-Prêt pourquoi ?

-Prêt car c'est toi qui recrute aujourd'hui ! Lui répondit le blond exaspéré

Ah oui... Le fameux recrutement... Aujourd'hui c'était son tour... Il devait se battre contre les nouveaux pour tester leur puissance. Bien sur, la plupart du temps, aucun mages n'arrivaient à enter dans la guilde, n'étant assez fort contre les expérimentés de Sabertooth, mais il arrivait parfois que certains parviennent à faire quelques dégâts, ce qui était très rare. Aujourd'hui serait surement une journée sans but pour Rogue. Qui alla directement dans la salle de combat qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

Comme le pensait Rogue, il s'ennuyait. Aucun mage assez puissant contre lui. Quelques attaques suffisaient pour les mettre KO. Quelle perte de temps. Il aurait préféré faire une mission de devoir rester la. Mais par chance, il ne restait qu'une personne. Alors Rogue lui demanda d'entrer. La jeune personne qui avait une silhouette de femme se rapprocha lentement de Rogue. La jeune fille avançait lentement. Mais lorsqu'il put enfin voir le visage de la personne en question. Le Dragon Slayer fut totalement surpris. Même si il ne le montrait pas, son étonnement était très grand. Voir cette jeune mage aux yeux de la nuit et à la chevelure lisse au couleur de la mer qui faisait parti de CETTE guilde ! Comment avait-elle osé venir ici ? Défier Sabertooth !

-Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna sèchement Cheney.

-Ro… Rogue-san n'est pas au courant ? répondit la jeune fille.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Le con… Conseil magique a décidé que Fairy Tail et Sabertooth devaient faire une mission commune alors…

-Alors tu es venue ! dit-il d'un ton las.

La mage acquiesça. Rogue l'invita à rejoindre les membres de sa guilde. A ce moment la, Minerva, la nouvelle maitre les attendaient.

-Voilà enfin la mage de Fairy Tail ! Ca fait déjà quelques semaines que j'attendais, pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant ? dit Minerva d'un air supérieur.

-Eh bien… Personne n'avait envi de venir à… ici… Alors on a fait un… tirage au sort et… Juvia a perdu… dit la mage d'eau d'un air blasé.

-Oh ! Je vois… Dit le maitre de la guilde. Puisque Fairy Tail tire au hasard pour la mission, nous allons en faire de même ! Ce sera Rogue ! Un « merde » intérieur se fit entendre par le concerné. Tu t'occuperas de la mage de Fairy Tail, tout au long de la mission… continua-t-elle.

Alors Rogue fit un signe de la main à Juvia lui demandant de la suivre. Il lui indiqua la chambre où elle allait séjourner et la laissa s'installer. Puis il revint en disant à la mage d'eau « On a décidé de te laisser une semaine pour te reposer ! Bonne nuit ».

Qu'il est froid, pensa Juvia, et vraiment pas bavard. Cette mission ne l'enchantait pas du tout et pourtant elle devait travailler avec lui…


	2. Chapter 2 : Un combat pour l'Amitié

« Quelle ambiance ! » pensait ironiquement Juvia. Cela faisait déjà 6 jours qu'elle était à Sabertooth et que personne n'avait été la voir. Elle représentait aux yeux de la guilde des tigres l'ennemi à abattre, normale que personne ne veuille la voir. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu à ce jeu débile pour désigner celui qui irait à Sabertooth ? Pourquoi avait-elle perdu au Chifoumi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était à cause de… Non elle ne voulait pas y repenser. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était faible. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard, trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et c'est en avançant qu'elle se dirigeait à la salle d'entrainement.

Là, elle regarda discrètement les deux dragons slayers se battre. Les mages de cette guilde ne voudraient surement pas qu'un ennemi voit leurs entraînements.

Plus loin, Rogue et Sting se battaient. Comme à leurs habitudes, le combat était serré, connaissant chacun les faiblesses de l'autre. Rogue allait donner un coup décisif à son compagnon lorsqu'un cri féminin se fit entendre. Juvia, poussée par Minerva se fit remarquer. La fée devint toute rouge de honte. Elle allait partir quand Minerva l'interpella

-Rogue et toi, vous ne vous êtes pas encore battus ensemble… A ces mots, Juvia s'arrêta Et il serait préférable de voir ce que vous valez ! S'exclama le maitre de Sabertooth.

-Très bien ! Juvia veut bien se battre au coté de Rogue-san.

-Si c'est ce que Maître Minerva veut… répondit fidèlement le dragon de l'ombre

-Très bien Sting fera équipe avec moi ! lança Minerva.

Les quatre mages se mirent en place. Juvia était prête à en découdre, voulant montrer ce qu'un mage de Fairy Tail était capable. Elle n'était peut être pas la plus forte de la guilde, mais elle avait quand même passé le tournoi des mages de rang S ! Cela voulait dire surement quelques choses ! De son coté, Rogue, même confiant en ses capacités était assez perplexe. En effet faire un combat contre le maître et le dragon de lumière allait être très difficile. Sting connaissait tout de lui et les rumeurs circulait comme quoi Minerva pourrait faire parti des 10 mages saints.

Juvia voulut lancer la première offensive. Voulant lancer une vague d'eau tel un tsunami, elle ne le put. Rogue se mit devant elle lançant son hurlement du dragon de l'ombre évité facilement par Eucliffe et son maître qui lancèrent une attaque simultanée que reçue Rogue de plein foué. Juvia préparant une contre-attaque se fit bousculer par Cheney qui cherchait une faille dans le duo ennemi. Malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il récolta ne fut qu'encore et toujours des attaques très puissantes. Rogue s'elanca vers une nouvelle attaque lorsque…

-Juvia ne peut pas se battre dans de tel conditions !

-Que… Qu'est ce que tu ra… lança Cheney. Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Le combat n'est pas fini !

-Ça suffit ! Rétorqua la mage de Fairy Tail. Juvia ne peut pas combattre avec Rogue-san si il n'a pas confiance en elle !

-Que… Que vient faire la confiance ici ? répondit Cheney.

-En tant que mage de Fairy Tail, Juvia a besoin du soutien de ses coéquipiers ! Or ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment ! Il vaudrait mieux repousser la mission !

Et sur ces mots, Juvia s'en alla de la salle d'entrainement. Laissant un vide complet dans l'arène. Quel culot ! pensa Rogue. Quelle abrutie ! Oui, Juvia était une abrutie ! On n'a pas besoin de Confiance en son partenaire pour se battre ! Et qu'est ce que la confiance en l'autre après tout ? Une utopie ! Oui ! Une utopie ! Rien de plus ! Les amis ne servent à rien ! Seulement à faire perdre du temps afin de devenir plus fort. Minerva avait eu raison de faire disparaître Frosch ! Ce chat ne servait à rien ! Rogue en avait pris conscience ! Gajeel l'avait éloigné de la vérité et si Juvia avait besoin de la confiance de Rogue, c'est qu'elle devait être faible ! Oui faible et naïve ! Ca ne pouvait être que ca !

-Je vais aller lui parler moi ! A cette foutue fée ! Vous allez voir ! Avait crié le dragon slayer, rouge de colère.

De son coté, Juvia courait, elle courait dans la guilde, pleurant de ne pas être avec ses amis de Fairy Tail. Comment une guilde pouvait être si froide et ne pas avoir confiance en autrui ! C'était inimaginable pour elle. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, déchaînant une pluie battante sur le toit de la guide. Rogue Cheney, le dragon Slayer de l'ombre. Comment pouvait-il être comme ça ? Lui qui parlait de la notion d' "amis" il y a quelques années ! Ou était parti cet homme qui croyait en ses amis ? Si sombre, il était devenu si sombre que Juvia en était désespérée. A ce moment elle aurait voulu être avec ses amis de Fairy Tail. Elle aurait tant voulu être dans les bras de…

-SALETÉ DE FÉE ! SORS DE LA ! cria Rogue hors de lui alors que Juvia ouvrait la porte.

-Que veut Rogue-san ? dit-elle sans aucune émotion

-Comment as-tu osé ! Les amis et la confiance ne servent à rien ! Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps ! On a pas besoin d'eux ! Alors dépêche toi de revenir qu'on finisse cette mission !

-Comment Rogue-san peut dire ça devant une mage de la première guilde de Fiore ? lança Juvia tel un pique qu'on lançait en plein cœur !

-Tais-toi ! Sabertooth est bien plus puissant que Fairy Tail ! J'en suis convaincu ! Et je peux te le prouver !

-Et comment ?

-Faisons un combat ! dit le dragon.

Juvia céda rapidement à ses caprices. Ils retournèrent tous deux dans la salle d'entrainement où toute la guide les attendait. En effet, ceux-ci voulait voir absolument voir la défaite monumentale de Juvia car ils savaient tous que Rogue était très puissant.

A peine prêt, Rogue voulut rapidement mettre un terme au combat. Il lança ses griffes du dragon de l'ombre sur Juvia qui ne put esquiver. Continuant ses attaques rapides, Juvia ne pouvait que subir le dragon. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Juvia était a terre et n'avait pas du tout lancé d'attaques. Les membres de Sabertooth commençaient à applaudir leur mage qui venait de battre a plate couture la jeune fée…

-Ce… Ce n'est pas fini ! se fit entendre une petite voix. Je… Je vais maintenant te montrer… mon pouvoir ! lanca Juvia

-Impossible ! Tu es trop bléssée fit le dragon slayer. J'ai gagné ! Abandonne !

-Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! Aujourd'hui et chaque jour, je représente Fairy Tail… Je représente mes amis ! Et Fairy Tail ne se rabaissera jamais face à une guilde comme la votre !

-Que… QUE DIS TU SUR NOTRE GUILDE ? cria Cheney furieux.

- Une… guilde sans sentiments n'arrivera jamais à battre Fairy Tail !

-UNE GUILDE SANS SENTIMENTS EST UNE GUILDE PUI…

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Juvia commençait à l'attaquer avec des attaques devenant de plus en plus puissantes. A ce moment, un silence de fer s'abattu dans la salle. Tout le monde voyait le pauvre dragon slayer se faire battre par la mage qui lançait encore et toujours de l'eau. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait accepter de se faire battre par la mage aux cheveux bleu. Il actionna alors son Dragon force et s'élança vers Juvia, puis lança une attaque rapproché mais très puissante sur elle. Un épais brouillard apparut, laissant le public composés des mages de Sabertooth dans le suspense. Quand le brouillard se dissipa, Rogue pensait qu'il verrait la mage allongée par terre. Mais ce ne fut le cas.

-Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Rogue, dans l'incompréhension.

-Juvia va te montrer ce qu'est le… Pouvoir des sentiments !

-Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu vas perdre. Regarde autour de toi ! Il n'y a aucune autre possibilité !

-C'est bizarre… Quand Juvia regarde autour d'elle, elle voit le sourire de ses amis !

-ARRÊTE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

-Tu… es seul… Pour ne pas voir tes amis... Tu es seul... N'est ce pas ?

Rogue s'arrêta de bouger. Oui il était seul. Oui il était seul ! Et il voulait le rester ! Comment en était-il autrement quand on est un mage de Sabertooth ! Il voulait être seul… Non… Il devait être seul… C'est ça être un des tigres les plus puissants

-Oui… Répondit-il. Je suis seul… Mais c'est ce qui fait ma force !

-Si Rogue-san pense ainsi… alors faisons… faisons un marché !

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Si Rogue-san gagne ce combat alors Juvia le laissera dans sa solitude sinon… Rogue-san deviendra l'ami de Juvia !

En regardant Juvia, Rogue pensa qu'elle avait beaucoup de culots pour faire cela ! Et devenir l'ami d'une fée était inconcevable ! Et pourtant, il voulait se laisser tenter par ce qu'elle appelle "l'amitié". Alors… Que devait-il faire ? Lui qui n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments à part ceux de tristesse ou de colère… Lui à qui on avait dit que cela ne servait à rien ! Alors... Alors... Il devait tout simplement gagner !

-Très bien ! Mais tu n'as aucune chance ! Je vais me donner à fond pour rester seul !

Ces mots sonnèrent faux pour Juvia. Qui voulait rester seul à vie ? Elle qui avait connu cette situation, elle qui s'était faite aidé par… Par… Elle voulait et pouvait enfin rendre l'appareil à quelqu'un ! Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son objectifs.

Rogue voulait rester seul… Juvia voulait qu'il ait un ami ! Ils s'élancèrent tout deux vers l'ennemi ! Frappant chacun avec leur plus grande attaque… Le combat fut enfin finit. Les deux personnes étaient à terre quand l'un d'elle se releva.

« Gagné » dit une certaine mage aux cheveux bleu, le sourire au coin qui s'évanouit par la suite…


	3. Chapter 3 : Une Semaine d'Attente

Cela faisait déjà une semaine. Une semaine que Rogue dormait à poings fermés. Le combat contre Juvia l'avait complètement exténué. Depuis de nombreuses années, il n'avait pas fait de combats aussi amusants, même si il avait perdu. Oui, il avait perdu et sous-estimé la mage de Fairy Tail. Il avait donné toute son énergie pour essayer de la battre mais sans succès.

De son coté, Juvia attendait le réveil du Dragon Slayer. Elle attendait… Elle attendait, mais elle ne voulait pas rester inactive. Alors pendant la semaine, elle discutait par ci, par là avec les mages de Sabertooth ne voulant pas se contenter d'aider Rogue mais toute la guilde. Même si la mage d'eau savait que c'était une mission presque impossible, elle s'y mettait à cœur joie pour leurs montrer les vrais sentiments qu'il pouvait y avoir comme à Fairy Tail. Commençant par les nouveaux mages inexpérimentés, elle essaya de lancer les discutions mais sans succès. Toujours personne ne voulait parler avec elle. Et tous les jours inlassablement, elle continuait. Elle continuait à se présenter aux gens. Et eux, la délaissait. Elle se croyait revenue à l'école où aucun de ses camarades ne voulait jouer avec elle. Elle se sentait toujours bien seule à Sabertooth et pris d'une violente envi de suicide, Juvia alla se calmer dans sa chambre. Tant de tristesse, de mépris et d'inattention ! Y avait-il une guilde qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle des tigres ? Une guilde si… si arrogante ? Si méchante ! Non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Juvia se croyait revenue à Phantom Lord et même là-bas, on se préoccupait d'elle. Ah ! Ce qu'elle aimerait être à Fairy Tail ! Elle aimerait être aux coté de ses amis ! Elle aimerait être dans les bras de… Non, ça non plus c'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible ! Elle ne voulait plus penser à cette personne, à ce nom… Juvia commençait à avoir la larme à l'œil, elle allait surement faire s'abattre la pluie sur la guilde mais tant pis, elle en avait besoin. Prête à laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, elle entendit juste à temps quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Juvia-sama ? Peux-tu ouvrir ?

La jeune mage d'eau se leva pour ouvrir la porte étonné que quelqu'un à Sabertooth lui montre du respect.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Yukino ! Peux-tu ouvrir s'il te plait ?

Yukino-san ? Pensa Juvia. Elle avait pourtant été expulsée de Sabertooth aux jeux inter magiques ! Que c'est étrange !

- Bon… Bonsoir ! Qu… Que se passe-t-il ? Bégaya la mage aux cheveux bleu pleine d'émotions.

-Je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire car j'étais en mission !

-Oh… Merci.

-Que faisais-tu ?

-Juvia… euh… Un silence retentit.

-Yukino-san a… pu retourner à… Sabertooth ? dit Juvia essayant de relancer la conversation.

-Ah ca ? Oui ! Car Kagura-sama a été jugé trop puissante alors ils ont bien voulu me réintégrer à Sabertooth !

-C'est bien ! Dit la fée le sourire au coin des lèvres, heureuse pour la jeune fille.

Juvia était vraiment heureuse pour son amie. La constellationniste qui avait toujours rêvé de faire parti de Sabertooth avait réussi son rêve. Oui… Yukino, elle, elle avait réussi à atteindre son objectif… Pas comme Juvia… La faible mage d'eau, qui n'avait pas réussi à… à… Non, elle ne devait pas y penser ! Yukino, qui voyait la mage de Fairy Tail avoir la larme à l'œil essaya de combler le blanc qui s'installait.

-Euh… Pour… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Oh… Euh… Pour rien ! Juvia va bien ! Dit la nommée en essayant son visage sachant pertinemment que a n'allait pas.

-Ah ! En fait, il y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi tu essaierais de parler avec les mages de Sabertooth !

La mage d'eau acquiesça de la tête gênée comme si cela était interdit.

- C'est assez mal vu ici de sympathiser avec l'ennemi ! Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux t'aider ! dit Yukino à Juvia.

-C'est… C'est vrai ? Yukino-san veut aider Juvia ?

-Oui ! répondit la constellationniste avec son plus grand sourire.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à la tache. La veille, Yukino avait eu une idée assez osée. Elle savait que les jeunes et nouveaux mages de Sabertooth voulait se rapprocher de Juvia pour sa poitrine très… généreuse qui en faisait frémir plus d'un. Alors Yukino invita Juvia à porter une tenue assez provocante. Juvia rouge de honte refusa dans un premier temps. Son corps n'était pas un jouet qu'on mettait en valeur. Elle n'aimait pas accentuer ses formes et encore moins que les hommes la regardent. Pourtant plus le temps passait, plus Juvia pensa que c'était peut-être une des seules solutions et accepta donc la proposition de son amie. Durant cette nuit là, Juvia avait ri, cela faisait très longtemps et cela faisait du bien.

Ce fut ainsi que Juvia se retrouve dans la grande salle de la guilde en petite robe bleu qui laissait paraître ses beaux seins et n'arrivant même pas à mi-cuisse. Dans quelle situation se trouvait-elle se demanda Juvia ! Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements et ca se voyait. En effet, Juvia ayant l'habitude d'avoir une peau laiteuse était rouge comme une tomate passant bientôt dans le violet. Elle regarda avec un air furieux Yukino qui se cachait derrière un poteau et qui essayait de l'encourager à aller s'asseoir tranquillement à une table. Elle commença à marcher discrètement vers un groupe. Elle essaya de s'asseoir convenablement, comme à son habitude mais ne les regardant pas dans les yeux.

-Ju… Juvia voudrait… Juvia voudrait faire connaissance ! Avait-elle dit d'un air si innocent.

MAEVIS ! Comment pouvait-on refuser ce genre de proposition à une fille si aguichante quand on est un homme ! Bref, c'était gagné pour Juvia. De plus en plus de mages arrivèrent autour d'elle. Un peu trop même. La jeune demoiselle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plan de son amie marche aussi bien. Et plus les tigres arrivaient, plus elle se prenait au jeu et discutait avec le monde autour d'elle. Seuls les puissants mages de Sabertooth restaient à part. Jamais, il ne parlerait à cette fée sans ailes. Ils se demandaient d'ailleurs s'ils devaient renvoyer tous les mages inexpérimentés mais à leur plus grand malheur, il y en avait trop. Si Minerva avait pris cette décision, il n'y aurait plus qu'elle, les dragons jumeaux dont Rogue qui était toujours en train de dormir, Rufus et Orga. En clair, pour Minerva, Juvia avait gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre et ce n'était que partie remise !

Pour sa deuxième semaine, Juvia s'amusait enfin dans cette guilde si froide au début. Elle essayait de passer du temps avec tous les mages apprenant à les connaître. Eux qui pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une cruche de Fairy Tail, ils réalisaient enfin qu'ils s'étaient totalement trompé jusqu'à vouloir même quitter la guilde. Quand l'écho arriva à l'oreille de Minerva, celle-ci se mit dans une colère noire qui pouvait tout dévaster. Elle allait voir, cette salope de fée qui recrutait ses mages à elle, ceux qu'elle avait soigneusement sélectionnés.

Elle marchait, de plus en plus vite, encore et encore, jusqu'à entendre la voix de la mage. Elle discutait avec d'autres mages de ce fameux sujet que Minerva voulait régler avec Juvia Loxar.

-On a décidé de rejoindre Fairy Tail ! avait dit un des mages.

-Ju… Juvia est très heureuse que vous vouliez aller à Fairy Tail…

KYYYYA ! En entendant cela, Minerva aurait pu la tuer…

-Mais… Mais êtes vous vraiment surs de votre choix ?

-Comment ca ? Avait répondu un autre mage.

-Et bien… Vous avez enfin réussi à rentrer dans la guilde que vous vouliez alors… ce serait dommage de gâcher cette opportunité !

-Mais Fairy Tail à l'air beaucoup plus drôle !

-Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à changer Sabertooth ! avait dit simplement Juvia avec son sourire maintenant connu de tous.

C'était encore pire pour Minerva ! Cette trainée de fée voulait renverser le pouvoir qu'ils avaient mis en place, elle et son père ! C'en était trop ! Elle devait intervenir !

-TOI LA POURRITURE DE FEE ! QU'ESSAYES-TU DE FAIRE ?

-Hein ? C'est à Juvia que parle Minerva-sama ?

-T'ESSAYE DE ME DETRONER ! SALOPE !

- Juvia veut juste que cet endroit soit un lieu où il fait bon vivre ! Juvia va leur montrer ce qu'est réellement une guilde digne de ce nom !

-QU'OSE TU DIRE SUR MA GUILDE ? dit le maitre de Sabertooth enragée par les propos de Juvia.

- Oui, cette guilde va changer ! Ce sera une guilde où l'amitié régnera ! Juvia en est certaine maintenant.

Ce les belles paroles, Minerva s'en alla, ne pouvant la frapper devant ses subordonnés pour ne pas qu'ils se rebellent. A partir d'aujourd'hui la reine des tigres allait garder l'œil sur la petite fée.

-Tu… Tu es incroyable Juvia-san ! Avait dit un des mages de Sabertooth ayant assisté à la scène.

-Mais… Mais non ! Ce n'est rien ! Juvia a seulement…

Puis une troupe de mages, ayant entendu la nouvelle arrivèrent tel troupeau de taureaux prêt à tout écraser sur leur passage, autour de Juvia quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Elle dut répondre à une tonne de questions, plus débiles les une que les autres. Que ne fallait-il pas faire quand on est une mage de Fairy Tail ! se dit Juvia.

-Juvia-sama ! Juvia-sama ! dit une voix féminine que la mage aux cheveux bleus connaissait.

-Yukino-san ? Ca ne va pas ? Oh… Et puis, tu peux enlever le –sama après mon nom tu sais !

-Juvia-sam… Juvia ! Rogue s'est réveillée !

-C'est… C'est vrai ? répondit-elle


	4. Chapter 4 : Un Définition de l'Amitié

Il était réveillé. Enfin. Juvia avait attendu avec impatience ce moment. Il est vrai que sa première raison était pour repartir à Fairy Tail mais depuis qu'elle s'amusait, elle voulait aussi apprendre à connaître Rogue. Elle trouvait qu'il lui ressemblait quand elle était à Phantom Lord. Froid, triste et mystérieux. Arrivant tranquillement à l'infirmerie où se trouvait le Dragon Slayer, celle-ci, par mégarde entendit une conversation entre son futur ami et son jumeau.

-Tu devrais faire attention à cette fée ! Disait le dragon de Lumière. Elle ne fait que nous mentir ! On a pas besoin d'amis ! Tu le sais autant que moi !

-Je… Oui… Acquiesça l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Okay… Tu… Tu as l'air un peu abasourdi… Je vais te laisser ! T'as besoin encore de repos !

Sting Eucliffe était prêt à Sortir ! Juvia voulut alors se cacher. Mais n'ayant pas le temps, elle se transforma en flaque d'eau pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait du cran, ce dragon blond ! Pensa Juvia. Mentir ! Elle ? Une mage des plus loyales de tout le Royaume de Fiore ? Et en plus à propos des amis ! Quelle idée ! Et puis cette phrase ! « Pas besoin d'amis ! » Que voulait dire tout cela ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Que des bêtises. Juvia était tellement en colère contre les paroles du beau blond qu'elle aurait pu le tuer sur place, commençant déjà à s'évaporer par la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Lorsque celui-ci fut parti, Juvia reprit sa forme humaine et entra innocemment dans la salle où se trouvait Rogue.

-Bon… Bonjour Rogue-san ! Dit-elle joyeusement

-Ah… Bonjour… Avait-il répondu d'un ton las.

-Hmm… Juvia voulait savoir si… Si Rogue-san allait bien !

-Oh… Oui…

Un long silence apparut entre les deux mages qui étaient évidemment mal à l'aise l'un comme l'autre.

-Juvia…. Juvia trouve que… Que Rogue-san n'est pas bavard.

Aie… Elle n'aurait pas du dire cela ! Un silence froid et glacial réapparut et dura au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Juvia rougissant de plus en plus et cherchant un moyen de rompre ce silence se trouvait bien bête d'avoir dit ce genre de propos. Surtout à une personne qui ne manifestait aucune attention pour elle. Elle avait fait tout foirer. Quelle idiote. Pourtant ca avait bien commencé depuis le début de la semaine. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours finir comme ca avec elle ? C'est ce qui s'était exactement passé avec…. Avec… Bref, elle n'y arrivait jamais. Voyant la jeune femme passer dune mine rouge de honte à un bleu blasé, Rogue décida de briser le silence…

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu… Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme remettant les pieds sur Terre.

-Pourquoi…. Essayes-tu de discuter avec moi ?

-Ju… Juvia veut être l'amie de Rogue-san ! Lança Juvia avoir une sincérité à être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

-Mais… Mais ca ne sert strictement à rien ! Qu'est-ce que cela va changer à ma vie ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un ami après tout ?

Ohlala ! Juvia avait beaucoup de travail à faire avec Rogue. Elle l'avait remarqué, il avait régressé dans sa façon de voir les choses, depuis les jeux inter magiques. Comment était-ce possible, alors qu'il y était presque ? Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait poussé à changer d'avis ? Juvia devait découvrir tout ce mystère.

-Et bien… Un ami, c'est quelqu'un à qui tu peux tout raconter. Un ami, c'est quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Un ami c'est…

-Et qu'est ce que la confiance ? Lança Cheney pour emmerder Juvia.

-Hm… La Confiance c'est quand tu crois en l'autre… Qu'importe la situation !

-Alors ! J'ai confiance en Sting ! Lâcha le Dragon Slayer simplement. On n'a pas besoin d'amis ! Ca ne sert à rien !

Cette phrase attrista la mage d'eau tel un couteau qu'on lui aurait enfoncé en plein cœur. Elle voulait y croire ! Qu'il y avait encore un homme bon ! Tout prêt ! A se manifester. Elle y était pourtant presque et maintenant… Elle était si loin… Mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

-Tant que Rogue-san n'a pas confiance en Juvia ! Alors elle ne commencera pas la mission ! dit-elle en essayant de faire chanter le Dragon de l'ombre. Juvia restera autant de temps qu'il le faudra !

Eh merde ! Rester avec cette fée aussi longtemps, Rogue ne le supporterait pas ! Il n'aimait rien en elle à part son physique. Elle était désagréable avec lui, mesquine, arrogante et surtout elle était de Fairy Tail. Et rester trop longtemps avec Fairy Tail, ca ne donnerait rien de bon. Donc…

-O… Okay… Je te fais confiance ! Dit-il non loin d'être convaincu !

-Ah non ! Ca ne marche pas comme ca ! Juvia est sure que Rogue-san ment quand il dit cela ! Juvia est certaine qu'elle n'a pas gagné la confiance de Rogue !

Et encore merde ! Lisait-elle dans ses pensées, où était-ce lui qui avait mal joué la comédie ? Il ne voulait tout simplement pas rester avec cette femme, qui pourtant avait l'air de bien le comprendre.

-Et co… Comment je fais alors ?

-Et bien… Juvia pense qu'il faudrait que Rogue-san passe la journée avec elle !

-La… La journée ? Autant de temps ? C'est impossible ! J'ai trop de choses à faire ! Je dois m'entrainer ! Faire passer le recrutement ! Et puis je dois…

-Rogue-san veut que Juvia reste à Sabertooth plus longtemps ?

Là, elle marque un point. Il ne voulait vraiment pas passer du temps avec elle. Alors autant le passer maintenant et comme ca, il en serait débarrassé.

-Okay ! Alors allons-y et dépêchons nous !

Sur ces mots, Cheney invita la Loxar à le suivre. Il voulait l'amener dans un endroit calme et où personne ne les verrait. Il ne voulait pas que sa réputation emphatise à cause de cette fée ! Mais sur le chemin, il remarqua que Juvia discutait et souriait beaucoup avec tous les mages de la guilde. Que s'était-il passé pendant son sommeil ? Depuis quand Juvia était-elle à l'aise à Sabertooth ? Etait-ce ca avoir des amis ? Tant de questions que se posait Rogue et qui le tracassaient au plus haut point.

Apres quelques minutes de marche, les deux mages arrivèrent dans une petite salle.

-Où se trouve Juvia ?

-Dans la salle des mages de rang S ! dit Rogue d'un ton sobre.

-Oh ! Lâcha-t-elle émerveillée de pouvoir rentrer dans cette salle.

-Bon… On fait quoi ?

-Rogue-san et Juvia discutent.

-De quoi ?

-De tout et de rien !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Juvia pense qu'au début, il vaut mieux parler… de futilités et après… Juvia et Rogue-san entreront dans le vif du sujet

-Okay…

-Alors… La couleur préférée de Rogue-san ?

-Le noir !

-Le loisir préféré de Rogue-san ?

-Me battre.

-Le…

Et Juvia commença à énumérer une liste de questions plus débiles les unes que les autres. Rogue quant à lui commençait à s'endormir mais répondait toujours à ses questions mais qui l'ennuyaient au plus haut point jusqu'au moment où…

-L'animal préféré de Rogue-san ?

-Le chat.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est parce que… Parce que…

Merde ! Pourquoi il avait du mal avec cette question ? Elle était pourtant simple ! Raaah ! Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Il pensa que la fée devait bien se moquer de lui, en train de bégayer. Elle l'avait surement piégé ! Cette… Cette…

-Parce que j'en ai eu un !

-Frosch-san ! C'est ca ? dit-elle après avoir écouté attentivement.

Elle avait remarqué que le tigre commençait à s'énerver et elle aurait pu arrêter a discutions si ca avait été trop compliqué mais il avait réussi à répondre. Alors autant continuer.

-Euh…. Oui… avait répondu Rogue.

- Frosch-san était l'amie de Rogue-san, non ?

-Ouai, Frosch l'était ! Mais elle ne l'est plus ! Répondit le dragon Slayer sèchement.

-Oh !... Pourquoi ? Dit tristement la fée.

-Elle m'a éloignée de la vérité ! J'étais moins fort avec elle !

-Comment Rogue-san peut-il dire cela ? Questionna Juvia commencant à pleurer.

-Qu… Comment ?

-Juvia… Juvia est sure que Rogue-san était beaucoup plus fort avec Frosch-san.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'étais pas là quand Frosch était à mes cotés !

-Juvia en est sure parce que…

-Parce que quoi ? Lacha Cheney énervé.

-Parce que Rogue-san est seul en ce moment.

Rogue ne pouvait répondre. Il l'avait avoué lui-même qu'il était seul. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle tant l'enfoncer ? Oui il était seul. Il était obligé ! Et ca ne le dérangeait pas ! Enfin…. Avant, ca ne le dérangeait pas…

-Etre seul ne rime à rien ! Continua Juvia. Rogue-san pouvait compter sur Frosch-san, non ? Rogue-san pouvait partager de merveilleux moments avec elle ! Rogue-san avait… Non ! Rogue-san a des amis sur qui compter maintenant ! Rogue-san parle d'une vérité que Juvia a connue. Et Juvia peut te dire qu'elle se sent beaucoup mieux avec ses amis !

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas avoir connue cette solitude ! Personne ne peut la connaître aussi bien que moi ! Tous mes espoirs ont été brisés ! Je suis juste… Je suis juste quelqu'un de puissant, sans une once d'âme ! Oui, Frosch était mon amie ! Mais on me l'a enlevée ! Alors… Alors… Alors elle doit disparaître de ma mémoire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ! Comme si je n'avais jamais eu d'amis ! Et comme ca, je serai beaucoup plus puissant !

-Rogue-san n'a pas le droit de dire ca ! Rogue-san est un être humain qui a le droit de vivre à sa façon ! Et Juvia va t'aider à devenir cet homme ayant des amis !

-Foutaise ! Personne n'y est arrivé ! Et personne n'y arrivera ! Je ne changerai jamais d'avis ! Les amis ne servent à rien !

-Si Juvia te prouve que les amis sont importants ! Rogue-san tiendra enfin sa promesse ? Celle de devenir l'ami de Juvia ?

-Ouai ! Mais t'y arriveras jamais.

Juste après ces quelques phrases, Juvia s'en alla, laissant Rogue confus et fatigué de cette longue discutions. Il n'aimait pas parlé de lui et pourtant il n'avait fait que ca. Même exténué, il se demandait quelle idée avait Juvia derrière la tête. Et pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, il la suivit d'un œil espiègle. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin de marcher, la jeune femme d'eau se trouvait en face de Minerva. Rogue non loin de la, écoutait de ses oreilles aiguisés la conversation.

-Et bien, qui voilà ? La petite fée Juvia Loxar ! Fais attention si tu viens me dire que tu emportes avec toi mes mages !

-Non ! Juvia n'est pas là pour ca ! Juvia veut se battre contre Minerva-sama !

Quelle folle pensa Rogue. Se battre contre Minerva qui avait un niveau bien supérieur à celui de la fée ! C'était de la folie furieuse. Juvia était bien une cruche ! Elle ne devait pas savoir évaluer le niveau qu'il y avait entre elle et Minerva. Mais ne voulant pas perdre une miette de la conversation, il continua à écouter.

-Oh ! Et je suppose que ce combat n'est pas sans arrière pensée !

-Non ! Evidemment ! Si Juvia veut faire un combat contre Minerva-sama, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Si Juvia gagne… Si Juvia gagne ! Elle veut que Minerva-sama libère Frosch-san !

Que… Que venait-elle de dire ? Juvia allait se battre pour le chat de Rogue ? SON chat ? Comment une personne pouvait être aussi folle pour se lancer un tel défi ! Etait là, la fameuse amitié que rabâchait Juvia ? Celle d'aider un ami dans le besoin ! Non ce n'était pas possible ! De toute façon, Juvia allait perdre, c'était évident, alors ca ne servait à rien ! C'était juste une imbécile de fée et puis c'est tout !

-Et qu'ai-je en échange ? Demanda la Maitre de Sabertooth.

-Ju… Juvia sait que vous aimez faire souffrir vos ennemis…. Alors Minerva-sama aura le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut de Juvia pendant une journée…

-Très bien ! Mais disons une soirée ! Sinon tu mourras et j'aurais des problèmes ! Bref ! Allons dans la salle de combat !

Rogue en était resté bouche-bée ! Sacrifier sa propre vie pour Frosch ! Alors c'était réellement ca l'amitié ? C'était ce que pouvait faire un ami ? Rogue savait très bien que Juvia allait perdre. Et il avait compris que celle-ci n'était pas aussi folle et qu'elle savait elle aussi l'issu du combat. Et son geste avait retentit comme un grand changement pour Rogue. Voilà jusqu'ou était capable d'aller la petite fée ! C'était incroyable et inimaginable pour le Dragon Slayer ! Quelqu'un pensait vraiment à lui… Une telle action aussi folle que celle la avait fait changer d'avis le dragon de l'ombre. Oui, elle avait mis en jeu sa vie ! Elle allait souffrir, il en était certain ! Et pourtant elle l'acceptait pour lui ! Alors il se devait de voir l'acte « héroïque » de Juvia, ou plutôt il se devait de l'arrêter à tant pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée à cause de lui ou de ses histoires. Arrivé lui aussi dans la salle de combat celui-ci cria :

-JUUUUVIA ! ARRETE CE COMBAT ! Alors que le combat allait commencer.

-Co… Comment ? Rogue-san a changé d'avis si vite ! murmura-t-elle heureuse.

-Oui ! Et tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce combat insensé ! avait-il répondu pouvant tout entendre comme Natsu.

-Juvia n'a qu'une parole ! Elle doit faire ce combat ! Dit-elle d'un air déterminé ! Juvia va gagner !

Et sur ces mots, Juvia se lança à l'assaut contre Minerva devant les yeux médusés de Rogue, impuissant. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes, mais ces quelques secondes furent intenses. Juvia s'élança ainsi, désespérée, mais ouvrant tout son cœur à celui à qui elle avait promis de montrer ce qu'était avoir des amis ! Oui, désespérée, elle était ! Mais avec tellement de convictions qu'elle ne pouvait échouer ! Elle lança son sort le plus puissant voulant toucher de plein fouée le maitre de la guilde mais sans succès. La tigresse lui renvoya sa magie des 18 dieux de la Guerre de Yakuma qui mit en quelques instants la jeune fée à terre. Si rapidement ! Elle était à terre si rapidement ! Et si faible ! Elle était si faible. Juvia se disait à ce moment qu'Erza aurait été parfaite à sa place. Juvia, elle ne l'est pas ! Parfaite ! Elle était tout le contraire ! Simple et faible ! Voilà ce qu'elle était !

Le combat était bientôt terminé. Juvia était donc à terre. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes mais se releva difficilement par la suite. Elle le savait, elle était impuissante face à Minerva. Mais sa détermination était sans pareil. Elle ne perdra pas ! Non elle ne perdra pas, se disait-elle. Elle l'avait décidé ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Elle avait encore des réserves en elle. Certes faible ! Mais elle en avait !

Mais voulant lui donner le coup de grâce, Minerva arriva tel lionne voulant manger sa proie. Sur le point de toucher la mage aux cheveux bleu qui ne pouvait que subir ses attaques, n'ayant presque plus de pouvoirs magiques, Minerva commença le geste de son prochain sort qui serait très certainement le dernier. Juvia était fichu. Elle allait perdre. Quant à Minerva, elle avait finit de préparer son sort et le lança par la suite sur la pauvre fée sans défense. L'attaque sembla toucher la mage de Fairy Tail et un épais brouillard apparut juste après. On ne voyait plus Juvia qui était dans cet épais brouillard. Minerva attendait. Patiemment elle attendait de voir si la mage était toujours debout.

-Ca… Ca suffit ! Cria Rogue qui s'était interposé entre Juvia et son Maitre, et qui apparut du brouillard tel un preux chevalier. Je veux que le combat s'arrête !

-Ju… Juvia va se battre… Tant qu'elle est encore debout ! lança la jeune fille ! Juvia va récupérer…

-Arrête ! Ca ne rime à rien ! Le combat est fini ! J'ai… J'ai compris ! Même… Même si tu as perdu, tu as gagné ma sympathie, je veux dire… Mon amitié.

En effet, elle avait perdue, c'était difficile à accepter. Elle n'arrivait jamais à conclure son travail, les attentes envers les autres. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait encore échoué. Encore une fois. Une fois de plus, elle avait perdue….

-Ju…. Juvia …est désolée ! Cria-t-elle tout en pleurant. Juvia ne vou… Ne voulait pas perdre ! Ju… Juvia voulait voir Rogue-san sou… Sourire ! Juvia voulait…

-Merci… Juvia ! Dit le Dragon de Sabertooth.

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Non, les mots ne pouvaient exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. C'était bizarre. Il ressentait de la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse. Jamais il n'avait été dans de tels états. Et il était sans mots. Oui sans mots… Alors… Alors le mage de l'ombre entoura de ses bras la Juvia maintenant assise par terre. Fortement, il la sera dans ses bras, et ainsi, fermement elle se blottit contre lui. Que c'était agréable de pouvoir être réconforté. Une telle étreinte, elle n'en avait jamais reçu. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec le dragon. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à pleurer, rien que pour cette étreinte. C'est comme si elle était dans les bras de Grey…. Grey ! Grey ! Ce nom résonna dans tout le corps de Juvia qui remit les pieds sur Terre ne voulant plus penser à ce mage si… si froid ! Et petit à petit, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Rogue… Rogue ! Rogue ! Le mage de Sabertooth ! Juvia commença à rougir comme une tomate comme si elle venait de commettre un crime repoussant le tigre tellement elle avait honte de son comportement. De son coté lui aussi avait aimé cette sensation, d'être important aux yeux d'une personne quelle qu'elle soit ! Il avait aimé pouvoir réconforter la mage d'eau, il avait aimé être si proche d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas encore bien ce sentiment. Il était dans tous ses états, voulant recommencer cette étreinte de plus belle, même si il ne le montrait pas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une fille de toute la vie, si bien sur on ne compte pas Frisch. Tous les deux dans leurs mondes, ils durent rapidement remettre les pieds sur Terre lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix qu'ils reconnaissaient à la première syllabe.

-Juvia Loxar ! Retrouve-moi à 8h devant la salle des mages de rang S.

Voilà ce qu'avait dit Minerva tout en lâchant un rire démonique. Juvia fut pris d'un frisson. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment… Quant à Rogue, il avait peur… Peur pour son amie !


	5. Chapter 5 : Une nuit d'Epouvante

Bonsoir à tous ! Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre mais vous savez, les vacances, les bacs blancs... Et on ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Bref, je vous remets donc le chapitre que je viens de finir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Chapitre 5 : Une nuit d'épouvante**

Il était huit heures tapant. L'horloge de l'Eglise venait de sonner. Juvia attendait silencieusement et patiemment que le maitre de la guilde de Sabertooth arrive. Elle attendait devant la porte des mages de rang S, la peur au ventre, ne s'étant pas totalement remis du combat d'il y a quelques heures. Elle avait perdu honteusement, elle, mage de Fairy Tail, ancienne mage des Quatre Eléments à Phantom Lord. Elle était déçue d'elle-même. Elle qui avait décidé de devenir elle aussi mage de rang S, comment voulait-elle y arriver alors qu'Erza, la reine des fées avait battue Minerva. Elle se sentait pathétique, bonne à rien…

-Et bien… Tu es à l'heure Juvia Loxar ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voulais te faire châtier ! Dit Minerva, venant d'arriver et voyant la mage d'eau se morfondre de plus en plus dans les tristesses de son cœur.

Juvia se retourna. Voici la femme qu'elle attendait. La femme qui allait la faire souffrir pour le plaisir de faire souffrir. Voici la femme qui faisait souffrir ceux qu'elle devrait protéger, chérir et sympathiser. Devant elle ne se tenait pas un tigre mais un vrai monstre, voulant gouter au fabuleux plaisir de blesser une fée. La pauvre mage aux cheveux bleu était comme un agneau sans défense prêt à se faire manger par le loup. Elle connaissait pourtant les risques de sa défaite. Elle les connaissait…

- Juvia a donné sa parole qu'elle viendrait ! Dit-elle d'un ton peu rassuré.

-Pfff… Pathétique ! Tu aurais pu ne pas venir ! Tu n'aurais pas souffert ! Et je n'aurais rien pu faire vu que le conseil magique nous a sur le dos ! J'ai même appris que le Dragon de l'Ombre t'avait interdit de venir ! Je ne te comprends vraiment pas !

-Il est vrai que… Rogue-san ne voulait pas que Juvia vienne ici. Juvia sait que Minerva-sama n'a officiellement pas le droit de m'attaquer. Juvia sait aussi qu'elle va souffrir. M… Mais Juvia est une mage de Fairy Tail.

-Pourquoi toujours ce même discours ! Ca en devient lassant !

-Certains des amis de Juvia ont eu du mal à l'accepter car ils pensaient qu'elle pourrait être traitresse, qu'elle pourrait retourner sa veste parce qu'elle était de Phantom Lord mais Juvia… Juvia essaye d'être sincère dans ses actes… Juvia restera honnête, même envers ceux qu'elle n'apprécie pas !

-Bref, entre donc, je vais t'amener à ma salle personnelle des tortures !

Les deux mages entrèrent dans la salle des mages de rang S. La se trouvait une petite bibliothèque dont Minerva sortit un livre. La, la bibliothèque s'ouvrit en deux laissant apercevoir une autre salle, beaucoup plus sombre et froide que la première. Cette salle n'était rempli que par une chaise où alla s'assoir Juvia. Commençant à avoir peur, celle-ci posa des questions à la tigresse.

-Qu… Que va faire Minerva-sama à Juvia ?

-Surprise ma chérie !

-Co… Comment va-t-elle s'y prendre ?

- Laisse-moi le temps de te préparer !

Sur ces mots, Minerva attacha par des menottes les mains de la fée avec la chaise pour qu'elle de puisse s'enfuir. Juvia n'eut le temps de se poser plus de question qu'une vive douleur le prit au bras, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de couteau dont la lame serait bien aiguisée. Elle pu remarquer que Minerva tenait bien un couteau. Pourtant celui-ci n'était pas imprégné de sang et elle non plus ne saignait pas. Elle essaya de mettre ma main sur le lieu de la douleur mais celle-ci était attachée. Juvia ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre que ces heures, ces longues minutes, ces très longues secondes passent. La douleur était telle, qu'elle avait envie de crier à plein poumon, chose qu'il s'empêcha pour ne pas inquiéter les membres de Sabertooth. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'haleter, puis de lancer des petits cris causés par la douleur qui se manifestait de plus en plus.

-Juvia ! Entendit-elle de l'autre coté du mur de la salle. Elle avait reconnu cette voix, c'était celle de Rogue ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Elle l'avait pourtant méritée !

-Ce… Ce n'est rien… Il… Tu peux partir… Rogue-san… Va-t'en… S'il te plait…, dit-elle avec douleur.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser là ! Minerva ! Laisse-moi rentrer et prendre sa place !

-Rogue… san… S'il te plait… Pars… Vite…

-Rogue Cheney ! Cette fée à parier avec moi ! Elle doit subir les conséquences de ces actes !

-S'il vous plait ! Minerva !

-Va-t-en mage de l'ombre ! Tu ne dois pas être ici !

Et sur ces mots, elle projeta avec sa magie spatiale le Dragon Slayer, qui fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la guilde. Rogue avait du mal à se relever, ce coup que lui avait donné la maitre était d'une violence sans précédent mais il ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de Juvia et la souffrance qu'elle supportait, et qu'elle allait encore subir. Tandis que celui-ci essayait de se retrouver dans la guilde, Minerva continuait son traitement sur Juvia dans la salle des tortures.

-Tu vois, ma petite Juvia, il se trouve que durant ces quelques années, je me suis entrainé pour pouvoir faire souffrir les fées que je rencontrerai. J'ai amélioré ma magie permettant grâce à ce petit couteau que je tiens là de créer une douleur sans pareil. Par exemple, une simple petite coupure, et c'est la souffrance assurée. Mais si ce n'était que ça, ça ne serait pas drôle. Ma magie permet aussi de faire souffrir… dans tous les sens du terme !

-Ju… Juvia a peur…

-Tu as bien raison ma petite fée ! Du courage, il va falloir en avoir !

Le maitre de Sabertooth prit son couteau et se rapprocha de Juvia. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Qu'allait-elle lui réserver ? La mage était surprise de ne pas perdre connaissance, même si au fond d'elle même, elle aurait préférée. La seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était d'attendre que le temps passe et ne rien dire.

-Ne tombe pas dans les abysses du néant si tu vois de quoi je parle ! Dit la tigresse. A ces mots, Juvia se demanda si Minerva ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Car sinon, je te réveillerais et te ferais encore plus souffrir ! Continua-t-elle tant en se rapprochant de la mage aux cheveux bleu.

Sur ces mots, Juvia sentit que son œil était en train de se déchirer de lui-même, la douleur devint de plus en plus forte. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à crier, pourtant, elle le désirait tellement cette fois. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, aucune supplication, aucun cri. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle le voulait ou par fierté, mais parce que son agresseur l'en empêchait. En effet, celle-ci avait bloqué sa voix en créant un espace parallèle où le son s'échappait et l'empêcha de voir grâce à la douleur qu'elle avait créée. Par la suite, Juvia ressentit une douleur de plus en plus affreuse à l'intérieur de son corps. Comme si elle avait avalé une boule parsemée de pics. Ses intestins, son cœur, ses poumons, tout les faisait mal. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle ne ressentait plus rien au niveau des yeux. Juvia ne désirait plus que mourir, elle n'arrivait plus du tout à supporter cette douleur. Mais tout d'un coup, plus rien. Il ne ressentait strictement plus rien… Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien… Tout ces sens avait disparue. Son corps ne bougeait plus. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle attendait… Que le temps passe… Inexorablement…

-Est…ce que… Juvia est morte ? Pensa-t-elle. Si oui, alors elle voudrait partir au paradis…

-Que lui avez-vous fait, Minerva-sama !

-Hooo, ne t'inquiète pas, elle a juste l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir, je lui ai montré ce que c'était lorsqu'on a plus de sens.

Rogue qui avait réussi à se repérer était revenue sur les lieux de la torture. Il ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule et avait eut raison. Quand il vit la jeune mage sur la chaise en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps par la terreur, d'hurler de peur et de souffrance, il ne put que vouloir essayer de la sauver, ou du moins de l'aider. Il essaye de sa rapprocher de la mage qui ne ressentait plus rien lorsque Minerva le projeta au fond de la salle.

-Vous êtes complètement folle !

- Laisse-moi terminer ! Je vais lui infliger la plus grande douleur qu'elle n'aura jamais connue !

Juvia se sentait prisonnière par des chaines, attachés à un mur. Elle ne pouvait bouger. Il ne savait pas non plus où elle était, mais une petite lumière apparut devant lui. Elle n'était pas morte, elle en était certaine maintenant, elle avait retrouvé la vue !

-Juvia ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais venir te sauver ! Attends-moi !

C'était Rogue-san. Allait-il vraiment pouvoir le sauver ? Elle l'espérait vraiment. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance. Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait connue ca ! Elle était heureuse de le voir. Mais un autre invité se montra. C'était Minerva. Elle prit le Dragon Slayer, sous les yeux de la jeune femme et commença à lui poignarder le cœur. Juvia ne supporta pas ce qu'avait fait le maitre de Sabertooth à son ami qui n'avait rien fait, mais elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier. Elle ne pouvait que voir. Le corps de Rogue ne bougeait plus à son tour. Plus rien n'était vivant. Et pourtant il se releva. Un regard vide.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Juvia… Je vais te sauver, dit-il d'une voix pire que platonique.

Il s'avança avec une démarche de mort-vivant, arriva au niveau de la mage de Fairy Tail. Elle avait peur. Encore plus peur qu'au début. Qu'était-il arrivé à Rogue ? Il la regarda dans les yeux, le fixant et répéta sans cesse :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sauver Juvia.

Il prit en main le couteau de Minerva, ne visa pas les chaines… Mais Juvia. Rogue commença à murmurer tout un tas de parole haineuse envers Juvia tout en continuant de persécuter la pauvre mage.

-Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien ! Tu n'as même pas réussi à sauver Fro ! Disait-il dans sa colère. Si je n'avais jamais pu te rencontrer ! Ma vie aurait été parfaite ! Saleté de fée ! Tu ne sers à rien ! A RIEN !

Alors lui aussi la détester pour ce qu'elle était, pour son incompétence… Lui aussi l'abandonnait… Elle était seul… Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle méritait ? Elle avait de toute façon l'habitude depuis sa tendre enfance… C'était peut-être son destin, c'était peut-être ce qui l'attendait, ce qu'elle méritait ! C'est vrai c'est une bonne à rien ! Jamais elle n'a réussi a faire la moindre chose de concrète. Elle est détestée de tous, même de celui qu'elle aimait… Alors n'était-ce pas mieux quelle meurt ainsi ? Devant lui, au côté de Rogue, apparut Gray, qui fit comme le mage de Sabertooth. Mais quoi de plus normal, pensa Juvia…

-Désolée… Gray… sama… Désolée… Rogue-san… Répétait-elle inlassablement.

Rogue ne supportait plus de voir Juvia souffrir autant, il le sentait, elle savait ce que lui faisait vivre Minerva.

-Juvia… je t'en prie… réveil toi… Dit-il désespérément regardant passif la scène devant lui.

-Eloigne-toi ! Elle doit encore souffrir ! Cette fée doit encore souffrir d'avantage ! Dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

Juvia pleurait, non pas des larmes ordinaires, mais des larmes de sang. Elle était à bout. Son corps souffrait, mais plus que tout, c'était son âme. Et Rogue ne le supportait pas. Minerva le laissa s'approcher de la mage, il regarda ses mains, où les larmes tombaient dessus. La pauvre Juvia, qui se trouvait entre les deux monde était sur le point de partir. Rogue ne pouvais plus rester là à rien faire. N'était-il pas un Dragon Slayer ? Ses pouvoirs ne devaient-ils pas servir à protéger les personnes qu'il aimait ? Même si il était de Sabertooth il devait suivre ses convictions, toujours se battre et ne pas abandonner. Rogue prit alors son courage à deux mains, et attaqua son maitre, qui fut surpris de cette initiative.

-Que fais-tu Rogue Cheney ? Tu dois faire ce que je te dis !

-Lâche-la… Je ne te permettrais pas de faire souffrir Juvia encore une seconde de plus, je n'approuve pas du tout cette forme de sadisme !

-Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi ?

-Je sais que je peux te battre. Si ton pouvoir n'utilise que la haine que tu as dans ton cœur, que la colère qui submerge ta raison, j'ai alors toutes les chances de gagner.

Et pour montrer qu'il avait raison, il utilisa ses pouvoirs de dragon, ne laissant aucun répit à Minerva qui était devenu son ennemi. C'était bizarre, lui qui avait perdu contre Juvia qui avait perdu contre Minerva, ne devait-il pas être mis à terre en quelques secondes ? Pour tant il se sentait plus fort que jamais. C'était surement le pouvoir des sentiments ! Celui de vouloir protéger ses amis ! Ce fut au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes d'attaques consécutives que le jeune Cheney finit par mettre à bout Minerva et à la vaincre. Le couteau glissa jusqu'à lui, qu'elle ramassa et le brisa en mille morceaux.

-C'en est finit de cette torture ! Maintenant, vous laisserez Juvia tranquille sinon vous aurez à faire à moi ! Dit-il à son maitre, allongé au sol recouverte d'égratignures !

-R… Rogue…

-Juvia ! Repose-toi ! Tu as vécu des choses difficiles ce soir ! Reste tranquille je m'occupe de tout

A ces mots, Juvia se rendormit profondément. Rogue l'emmena dans sa chambre, l'installa dans son lit et resta à son chevet pendant le reste de la nuit.

Quand il se réveilla, Juvia était déjà réveillée puisqu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Il la chercha mais ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à la trouver. Elle était en train de parler à Sting.

-Juvia a causé beaucoup de problèmes à Rogue-san… Pour s'excuser, elle aimerait qu'il vienne avec elle à Fairy Tail…


	6. Chapter 6 : En route pour Fairy Tail !

-Pourquoi dois-je aller à Fairy Tail déjà ? Questionna le dragon Slayer de l'ombre tout en soupirant.

-Il vaut mieux laisser du temps à Minerva-sama pour se remettre de ses émotions. Expliqua la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bleus. Et puis il y a un événement spécial que Juvia ne veut pas rater !

Les deux mages étaient en route vers Magnolia, résidence de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Juvia était partie de la guilde et ses amis commençait à lui manquer. Elle n'était pas comme Gildarts, elle ne pouvait pas quitter trop longtemps sa nouvelle famille sinon, c'était la pluie assurée. Elle se remémora l'événement en question dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes mais, par cette pensée, un large sourire apparut sur le visage laiteux de Juvia. Elle imaginait déjà la scène qui allait se produire quand elle arriverait et gloussait déjà de plaisir en ayant la vision. « Il va être content » se disait-elle. Plus elle s'imaginait la scène, plus elle était de bon humeur et plus Rogue voulait savoir ce que cachait Juvia. Quand elle redescendit les pieds sur Terre, elle remarqua que le mage de l'ombre la regardait intensément. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux avec un regard qui ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Pourquoi un tel regard ? Pourquoi la regarder comme ca ? Cela lui faisait peur mais en même temps ce regard était apaisant.

-Pou… Pourquoi Rogue-san regarde Juvia comme ca ? Dit-elle devenant de plus en plus rouge ne comprenant pas elle-même pourquoi.

-Je veux savoir ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Ro… Rogue-san me fait peur… avec son regard. Réussit-elle à bafouer.

-Oh… Désolé, c'est… C'est l'habitude…. Quand j'essaye d'extirper une information, je… Je fais toujours cette tête. Avoua-t-il honteusement.

-Quelle méthode ! Lança Juvia pour se moquer de son ami et laissant échapper un petit rire !

-Mais… Mais ce que je te dis est vrai ! Répondit le mage essayant de se justifier et de plus en plus rouge à son tour.

Mais Juvia se mit à rire de plus belle. Le comportement du mage était tellement… Mignon. On aurait dit un petit garçon de 7 ans. Elle savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai mais la façon dont il essayait de répliquer était adorable. Elle avait réussi à le rendre mal à l'aise, lui le dragon qui, il y a peine deux semaines ne montrait aucun de ses sentiments. Ainsi, Juvia continua à rire pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes tandis que Rogue la boudait.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village au nom de Jasumin. Ce village n'était composé que d'une route principale où se trouvaient plusieurs petites boutiques et quelques maisons perpendiculaires à cette route. Même si Jasumin était très petit, beaucoup e voyageurs se trouvaient ici. Le mage de l'ombre ne comprenant pas cet effervescence et ne connaissant pas cette petite ville, il suivait son amie de très près qui avait l'air elle, de connaître l'endroit. Elle se retourna, remarquant que le dragon était perdu et lui dit en souriant:

-C'est ici que Gajeel-kun et Juvia ont fait leur première mission ensemble. Quand ils sont venus pour la première fois ici, la ville était déserte, presque abandonnée. Gajeel-kun et Juvia étaient étonnés car le village était réputé pour être la ville du jasmin depuis des millénaires. Il était dit que la ville sentait bon le jasmin et que les artisans ne reproduisaient que cette plante. Et pourtant, il ne restait que quelques habitants. C'est parcequ'un démon de lave ravageait les environs. Gajeel-kun et Juvia ont du trouver ce monstre et le détruire. Ils leur à fallut plus d'un mois pour réussir la mission même si c'est Gajeel-kun qui a presque tout fait. C'est lui qui a terrassé le monstre ! C'est pourquoi, Juvia voudrait lui offrir un cadeau d'ici pour son anniversaire !

-Oh ! Alors c'était ca l'événement spécial ? Demanda le mage ayant écouté attentivement ce que lui avait dit Juvia.

-Oui. Juvia pensait inviter Rogue-san car il est proche de Gajeel-kun !

-C'est… C'est gentil de ta part ! Lui souri-t-il. Tu sais ce que tu veux lui offrir ?

-Ou… Oui ! Il faut aller dans cette boutique.

Les deux mages entrèrent dans la boutique nommée par Juvia qui s'avança doucement vers la vendeuse. Elle lui montra l'objet en question et demanda son prix.

-La fleur de Jasmin en métal ? C'est qu'elle coute très chère ! Combien avez-vous ? Lui demanda la vendeuse.

Juvia regarda son porte monnaie tandis Rogue l'observait de loin. Il remarqua un léger soupir venant de la mage. Il se rapprocha et comprit que Juvia n'avait pas assez sur elle. Il se proposa donc de l'aider à payer mais même avec sa contribution, les deux mages n'arrivaient même pas à payer la moitié du prix de l'objet. La vendeuse les voyant tout les deux désemparé leur proposa de les aider une journée à s'occuper la boutique. Elle reverrait ainsi le prix de la fleur de métal pour qu'ils puissent l'acheter. Juvia afficha un large sourire pour ensuite remercier la vendeuse de l'aide qu'elle lui apportait. Quand à Rogue, il était content lui aussi, mais de voir le visage radieux de Juvia.

Puis la vendeuse leur apporta un uniforme de travail qu'ils devaient porter. Ainsi, Rogue se retrouva avec une chemise blanche, couleur qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter, avec une fleur de jasmin brodée derrière le dos ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Juvia quant à elle portait une joli robe noir avec un corset blanc ou se trouvait elle aussi, sur son coté droit une fleur de jasmin brodée.

Apres s'être habillés, les deux mages regardèrent le magasin avec attention. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup de désordre de saletés. Ainsi, tandis que la vendeuse s'occupait des clients, Rogue et Juvia commencèrent à ranger et à nettoyer la salle. Tandis que le mage de Sabertooth ordonnait les objets, les livres et les bijoux de façon méthodique, Juvia elle, nettoyait la salle, donnant un coup de serpillère au plancher, passant un coup de plumeau sur les étagères et nettoyant les vitres pour qu'elles puissent laisser passer la lumière du jour.

Vers midi, les deux amis purent prendre une pause. Ils allèrent donc se balader à l'extérieur du village qui était entouré de grands champs de jasmin. Mais Rogue remarqua que Juvia avait une petite mine. Passant devant un petit restaurant, il proposa à son amie si elle voulait manger, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter.

Pendant le repas, les deux amis mangèrent à leur faim, ayant été servi de riz, de sushis et autres du plats du genre. Mais Juvia ne retrouva pas le sourire qu'elle avait eu en début de journée.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda le mage de l'ombre.

-Oh… Quelque chose d'insignifiant. Rogue-san ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour Juvia !

-Je suis sur que tu mens Juvia ! Allez ! Racontes moi !

La jeune mage refusa, essayant de lui sourire. Mais celui-ci était faux. Rogue le remarqua très vite. Pourtant il se tut pendant toute la suite du repas. Il silence de morts s'abattu sur les deux mages. Arrivant au moment du dessert, le cuisinier apporta deux glaces aux jasmins.

« C'est froid » pensa Juvia. Cette sensation qui ne paraissait pas grand-chose pour les personnes autour d'elle était d'un toute autre symbolique pour la mage d'eau. Le froid… Cette personne qui aimait le froid… Cette personne à qui elle ne voulait plus penser. Et pour cause, elle avait essayé de l'oublier, de ne jamais en parler. Elle avait essayé de tourner la page.

Et pourtant malgré tous ses efforts, malgré tout, elle n'y arrivait pas. Cet amour qui l'avinait fait vivre et se battre durant tout ce temps, cet homme qu'elle avait aimé de tout son être, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Chaque objet ou chaque événement se rapportant à lui l'engouffrait dans une terrible déception. La glace c'est froid. Comme Grey-sama. Pourtant Juvia avait la solution. Elle savait comment l'oublier. Il fallait juste retomber amoureuse. Il fallait trouver un nouvel amour. Mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Car l'amour n'est que souffrance. Juvia ne veut plus souffrir… Juvia s'est juré de ne plus tomber amoureuse.

Cette décision, ce changement radical d'idée, était contraignant à certain moment mais au moins elle ne souffrait plus. Ou du moins essayait de ne plus souffrir de cet amour à sens unique. A quoi bon espérer. Elle n'est que la femme de la pluie après tout. Elle le savait pourtant, tous les hommes détestent la pluie. Alors à quoi bon… Autant rayer cette idée de la tête. Elle ne sera jamais aimer.

C'est pourquoi depuis qu'elle était à Sabertooth, elle était heureuse, elle ne pensait plus à lui. Oui… Lui, son nom était à présent à bannir. Bien sur, elle voulait revoir ses autres amis, mais pas lui. Elle était bien avec tous ces tigres. Ils lui remontaient le moral. Mais voilà qu'elle devait remettre les pieds sur Terre. C'est pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Mais elle voulait aussi oublier. Et c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler à Rogue. Et puis, lui aussi avait des problèmes, alors il valait mieux ne pas lui en rajouter.

Et puis, elle se sentait bien avec son ami dragon. Alors pourquoi parler de ses problèmes quand on est bien. Même si pour le moment la tension était palpable. Pourtant, lui au moins était compréhensible. Oui, lui, il la comprenait. Il l'avait tellement aidé. Il lui avait même donné une étreinte. Elle s'en rappelait, de cette sensation. Si forte et si douce à la fois. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. Mais quelle était cette sensation ? Qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien être ?

-Juvia ? Dit la voix de l'homme à qui elle pensait.

-O… Oui ? Demanda-t-elle sous la surprise.

-Tu ne veux plus de ta glace ? Tu la regardes bizarrement !

-Ah… Euh… Si… Juvia va la prendre.

Apres quelques minutes, la mage de Fairy Tail termina sa glace. Puis après avoir payé le repas, les deux mages retournèrent à la boutique continuer leur travail. Ils terminèrent de nettoyer la salle et de ranger pensant qu'ils avaient terminé, amis en réalité il restait beaucoup à faire. En effet, la vendeuse les emmena de l'autre coté de la boutique. La, se trouvait une petite porte en bois en forme de rond qu'elle ouvrit. Les deux jeunes mages purent voir un immense champ abandonné, pleins de ronces et d'orties. Ils comprirent qu'ils allaient aussi devoir s'occuper du champ. Ils se repartagèrent les taches. Encore une fois. Rogue se mit donc à enlever toute trace de ronce et de mauvaises herbes tandis que Juvia plantait en quinconce les graines de jasmin.

Les deux mages travaillaient sous un soleil de plomb. Le temps passait lentement. Très lentement. Juvia ne parlait pas. Elle était minutieuse mais ne souriait toujours pas. Rogue, quand à lui trouvait que ce silence devenait pesant. C'est pourquoi il décida de la rompre.

-Pourquoi cette fleur de Jasmin ?

-Co… Comment ? Demanda la mage revenant à elle-même.

-Pourquoi veux-tu acheter cette fleur de jasmin à Gajeel ?

-Oh ! Juvia a oublié de te raconter la fin de l'histoire ! Quand Gajeel-kun a battu le démon, la lave qui lui servait de corps et le métal de Gajeel-kun ou fusionné et ont créé une grande montagne ! Celle là, là bas. Répondit Juvia en pointant du doigt une montagne grise.

-Un… Une montagne de fer ?

-Oui ! Et depuis, les habitants de Jasumin extirpent ce métal pour créer des fleurs de Jasmin ! C'est pourquoi Juvia voulait offrir ce cadeau à Gajeel-kun. Dit-elle en souriant.

En voyant le sourire de la fée, Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'être énervé. Pourquoi quand elle parlait de Gajeel souriait-elle tout le temps ? Il devait surement y avoir quelque chose entre eux ! Surtout qu'elle utilisait le suffixe –kun pour nommer le dragon de fer alors que lui, elle utilisait –san. Le tigre était contrarié et ne put s'empêcher de le montrer. Juvia n'étant pas aveugle, le remarqua très vite.

-Juvia a dit quelque chose qu'il e fallait pas ?

-Non ! C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? Demanda la mage qui s'impatientait.

-Que quand tu parles de Gajeel, tu es toujours de bonne humeur ! Alors qu'aujourd'hui quand tu me parlais, je faisais la tête !

-Oh ! Lâcha Juvia qui s'en voulait. Juvia n'a rien contre Rogue-san. C'est juste qu'il y ait des choses qui lui font peur.

Le dragon Slayer ne répondit pas. Cette réponse l'avait énervé. Et la mage s'en voulait aussi même si elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Apres s'être calmé, le mage qui ne s'était plus préoccupé de Juvia remarqua quelques larmes sous ses yeux.

Aie. C'était surement de sa faute. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Mettant son orgueil de coté, il alla voir son amie qui était toujours en train de planter les graines.

-Juvia, je suis désolé. Dit-il en s'agenouillant à son niveau et en lui séchant ses larmes.

-No… Non ! C'est Juvia qui est désolée ! Elle aurait du tout dire à Rogue-san quand elle se sentait mal.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas obligé ! Je veux juste te voir sourire. Dit-il d'un air gêné.

-C'est… C'est vrai ? Merci Rogue-san ! Dit-elle avec son grand sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Un jour, Juvia t'en parlera !

-Promis ? Dit-il en tendant son petit doigt vers elle.

-Promis.

-Dis, il y avait autre chose que je voulais te demander.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi utilises-tu le suffixe –kun avec Gajeel ?

-Oh… Euh… Juvia ne sait pas. Elle l'a toujours appelé comme ca ! dit-elle en rigolant bêtement.

Mais elle s'arrêta très vite voyant son ami tourner la tête et marmonnant quelque chose. Elle n'eut pas de difficultés à comprendre son message. Et c'est pourquoi elle décida de le faire rougir.

-Qu'a dit Rogue-san ? Dit-elle en souriant. Qu'il aimerait que Juvia l'appelle Rogue-KUN ?

A ces mots, Juvia put voir les joues de son amis rougir comme jamais. Elle avait réussi son objectif. Quand à lui, il était très mal à l'aise qu'elle ait réussi à entendre ce qu'il disait. Et tout en se tournant lentement vers la mage qui l'avait mit dans cet état, celle-ci répétait inlassablement cette nouvelle façon de l'appeler. Alors, plus que gêné, il se jeta sur elle, voulant plaquer sa main contre la bouche de la jeune femme que se mit à rigoler comme jamais.

-Rogue-kun est si mignon ! Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

La voyant heureuse, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Pendant quelques minutes ils continuèrent à rire jusqu'à remarquer la position où ils se trouvaient. En effet, Rogue se trouvait sur Juvia, lui tenant les mains tandis qu'elle, était allongés par terre sur le dos. Juvia ne mit pas longtemps avant de passer des rires à une gêne sans pareil. Quand à Rogue, il se releva très vite, se retournant pour cacher son visage en feu. Cette chaleur, cette sensation lui faisait peur, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il s'était senti comme sur un nuage.

La journée se termina rapidement, étant quelque peu en retard, les mages se dépêchèrent de terminer le champ, passant à la vitesse supérieure.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, le mage de l'ombre et la mage d'eau avaient terminé le champ. Rentrant dans la boutique, ils aperçurent la vendeuse qui les attendait avec la fleur de métal. S'étant changé, ils cherchèrent leurs porte-monnaie pour payer le reste du prix quand la vendeuse leur dit :

-Vous avez fait un excellent travail ! Je vous l'offre !

-Ju… Juvia ne peut pas accepter… Combien doit….

-Taratata ! Répliqua la vendeuse les expulsant du magasin. A bientôt j'espère !

Nos deux amis, toujours abasourdis par ce que venait de faire la femme se regardèrent, se mirent à rire puis partirent à direction de Magnolia.

-Je suis content que tu ais pu avoir ton cadeau pour Gajeel !

-Ce n'est pas le cadeau de Juvia pour Gajeel-kun mais le cadeau de Juvia et de Rogue-kun ! Dit-elle.

Le mage ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attention que lui portait son amie. Ils continuèrent un long moment à discuter. Le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus laissant place à la pleine lune, scintillante de mille feux. Alors qu'ils discutaient tout les deux, Juvia se mit à courir, laissant Rogue dans l'incompréhension. Il essaya de la rattraper jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Il la rejoignit, elle attendu qu'il reprenne son souffle et lui annonça « Bienvenue à Magnolia ! Bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! » Tout en lui souriant.


	7. Chapter 7 : L'anniversaire de Gajeel

Il était dix heures passé. Le Dragon Slayer attendait sa meilleure amie devant la guilde, assis par terre. Elle était partie en mission depuis déjà un demi-mois et lui avait promis de revenir pour son anniversaire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Phantom Lord, ils étaient devenus presque inséparables, allant en mission ensemble, connaissant chacun les moindre détails de l'autre. Alors c'était normal qu'elle vienne en ce jour spécial pour lui.

Il était dix heures passé. Les préparatifs étaient prêts depuis longtemps. Depuis la veille, chaque membre de Fairy Tail avait aidé à la décoration de la guilde, à la cuisine ou encore à l'animation pour ce jour festif. Le gâteau était déjà sur la table, les bougies déjà allumés, les cadeaux déjà posés en tas, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Il ne manquait plus que son amie aux cheveux bleus.

Il était dix heures passé. Tous les convives commençaient à s'impatienter, à avoir faim mais lui, voulait l'attendre. Une fête sans elle ne serait pas une fête. Malgré les problèmes personnels qu'elle avait rencontrés, malgré qu'elle veuille s'éloigner de la guilde, il le savait, elle viendrait.

Il était dix heures passé. Il soupira. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Il espérait. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Gajeel… On devrait commencer… Natsu commence à vouloir manger le gâteau… dit une voix féminine que le dragon de fer aimait entendre

-Hum…

-Gajeel… Elle viendra. Mais il vaut mieux commencer sans elle !

-Hum…

Le dragon se leva, tout en prenant la main de la mage aux cheveux bleus avec qui il s'entendait de plus en plus et alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. Ayant préparé un discours pour remercier ses amis, il sorti son petit papier qu'il avait préparé écrit avec soin par Levy et le lut de vive voix. Les autres mages avaient cessé de faire du bruit, voulant écouter le fils de Metalicana.

-Chers mages de Fairy Tail, ami de toujours, aujourd'hui c'est mon…

-Gajeel-kun ! Gajeel-kun ! cria une jeune femme, rentrant comme une furie dans la guilde suivit d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Bon sang Juvia ! T'es en retard ! T'as faillit louper mon discours !

-Juvia est désolée ! Sa robe n'était pas encore prête et elle voulait absolument venir avec ! Dit-elle tout embarrassée.

En effet, lorsque Gajeel commença à scruter Juvia, il remarqua qu'elle portait une magnifique robe bleue sans manche ornée de fine dentelles sur la poitrine, la laissant apparaître. De plus, sa taille fut soulignée par une ceinture satinée noire nouée à son dos et ses cheveux longs et soyeux avaient été laissé détacher ne portant pas de chapeau. Laissant échapper un petit sifflement qui rendit quelque peu jalouse Levy, Gajeel ne s'éternisa pas sur la robe de son amie fixant plutôt la personne qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait la lui ? Dit le dragon de fer tout en regardant son cadet, qui restait derrière Juvia, se sentant quelque peu oppressé par tous les regards des mages de Fairy Tail.

-Gajeel-kun ! Sois plus polis ! Dit la mage de l'eau irritée.

Gajeel eut un petit sursaut lorsque Juvia le répliqua. Elle l'avait tutoyé. Ce ne l'était pas dans ses habitudes mais lorsqu'elle utilisait le tutoiement, cela voulait dire qu'elle était plus que sérieuse. Que s'était-il passé entre les deux pour qu'elle prenne autant la défense de son disciple ? En tout cas, elle avait l'air plus épanouie qu'avant son départ. Laissant échapper un nouveau soupir mais aussi un sourire, le dragon de fer fit ses excuses auprès du mage de l(ombre qui les accepta. Par cet acte, l'ambiance tendu qu'il y avait eut il y a quelques minutes dans la guilde par l'apparition du tigre redescendit tout doucement laissant maintenant place à la joie et à la bonne humeur.

Apres s'être finalement installés, Rogue et Juvia allèrent s'assoir dans l'assemblé. Il restait seulement deux places et quand Rogue voulut s'asseoir il entendit Juvia chuchoter :

-Rogue-kun peut-il échanger de place avec Juvia ?

-Hum… Oui ca ne me dérange pas, mais pourquoi ?

Juvia n'osa regarder derrière elle, tremblant légèrement et commençant à passer dans les tons blancs. Alors ce fut Rogue qui jeta un œil au dessus de l'épaule de son amie. Là, il remarqua qu'un jeune homme torse nu, se situait à la place d'à coté. Au début, Rogue ne comprenant pas, occulta le mage avec qui il allait être à coté tout en s'asseyant à sa place. Ce mage était donc torse nu avec une marque de sa guilde sur sa poitrine droite. Ayant les cheveux noirs en pics, ceux-ci sont assez courts. Une autre de ses marques caractéristique est qu'il porte un collier avec une croix autour du cou. Ce visage assez froid lui disait quelque chose. Surement durant les jeux inter magiques. Il essaya donc de se rappeler de lui, le mettant en lien avec Juvia. Il chercha quelques minutes.

- Chers mages de Fairy Tail et toi aussi Raios ! Celui releva la tête, surpris par la façon dont l'avait appelé Gajeel. Personne depuis ces dernières années ne l'avait appelé comme ca. Par cette phrase, le dragon de l'ombre fut attentif à la suite du discours. Ami de toujours, aujourd'hui c'est mon 20eme anniversaire. Je suis chaque jour de plus en plus fier d'être parmi vous ! Hum… Je suis pas fort pour les discours donc c'est tout ce que j'ai fait !

Par cette dernière déclaration, les autres mages gloussèrent de rire. Rogue regarda autour de lui, l'ambiance n'était du tout celle de Sabertooth comme l'avait dit Juvia et c'était vrai que cette ambiance était plutôt agréable. Par la suite il remarqua que Gajeel montait sur scène s'étant changer d'un costard blanc et ayant attrapé une guitare. Il allait jouer de la musique. A peine, l'avait-il eut en main que la plupart des mages mettaient déjà leurs mains aux oreilles. Rogue les regardant amusé, ne comprit le pourquoi de leur action seulement que trop tard. Gajeel n'avait joué que les première notes et Rogue avait déjà lui aussi apposé ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il regarda de nouveaux les convives autour de lui montrant un « On va rien dire, c'est son anniversaire ! » sur leur visage. Ils allaient tous devoir supporter ca pendant toute la journée. Pourtant, en observant partout, il remarqua que seul une personne dansait et n'avait pas les mains aux oreilles et ce fut Juvia. Ca se voyait, elle aimait ce genre de musique.

Gajeel enchaina quelques morceaux jusqu'à ce que Mirajane prenne sa place pour qu'il puisse profiter de la fête mais aussi pour le bien des invités. Lorsque la femme femme aux cheveux blancs commença à chanter, les autres mages se mirent à danser. Tout le monde était sur la piste de danse.

Juvia, quand à elle, s'étant défoncé sur les titres du dragon de fer était épuisée et alla s'asseoir au comptoir. Prenant son temps pour boire un verre de Monaco, elle regarda chaque recoin de la guilde qui n'avait pas changé. L'ambiance était toujours la même, toujours autant d'enthousiasme et de rire. Elle avait remarqué que son ami Gajeel s'était beaucoup rapproché de Levy et était heureuse pour lui. Ayant décidé de faire le point sur tous ses amis, elle remarqua tout d'abord qu'Erza mangeait toujours autant de fraisiers en secret, elle passa ensuite sur Natsu qui même si était toujours aussi gourmand avait l'air d'avoir muri. Quand à Cana, elle buvait deux fois plus d'alcool que quand elle était partie ! Les cheveux de Lucy était devenus plus long et sa poitrine rivalisait toujours avec celle de Juvia ce qui énerva un peu la mage aux yeux bleus. Quand à Lisanna, elle aussi laissait ses cheveux pousser. Tout ce monde qui avait changé fit sourire Juvia jusqu'à voir ce mage… Le mage de glace. Lui par contre n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. En voyant cela, Juvia sentait qu'elle était restée à la case départ, que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la larme à l'œil et préféra partir aux toilettes pour cacher son désespoir.

Lorsque celle-ci fut calmer, elle ressorti des toilettes, se réinstallant au bord du comptoir pour finir son verre. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de prendre une gorgée que le mage qui l'avait mise dans tout ces états i peine quelques minutes était en face d'elle. « Pourquoi ? » se demanda Juvia. Les dieux étaient vraiment contre elle en ce moment. C'était la seule personne à qui elle ne voulait pas parler. Et pourtant elle était en face de lui.

-Kinana, une bière s'il te plait commença à dire Grey.

-Tout de suite ! Répondit la concernée.

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets apporta la bière laissant les deux mages seuls. Juvia resta muette comme une carpe regardant ailleurs les autres mages qui dansaient. Elle avait une mine suppliante et cherchait quelqu'un qui puisse remarquer son SOS mais personne ne fut capable de le remarquer. Quand à Grey, il cherchait ses mots. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. En effet, il avait remarqué que la relation qu'il avait avec Juvia s'était dégradée.

-Ju… Juvia… Fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Hum….

-Est-ce… Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ? Il faut… Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair !

-Pas maintenant ! Juvia ne veut pas gâcher l'anniversaire de Gajeel-kun !

-Pourtant il faut qu'on en parle maintenant Juvia ! répliqua le mage de glace, commençant à s'énerver

-Ju…

-Elle t'a dit plus tard ! Répondit un autre mage passant pas là. Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut !

-Rogue-kun !

Attrapant Juvia par la main, il l'emmena sur la piste de danse où allait se dérouler un slow. Il voulait la réconforter. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était crispée voire choquée. Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras comme la fois où elle avait combattu Minerva. Timidement, les mains de Juvia entourèrent Rogue qui ferma ses yeux et qui sentit la poitrine voluptueuse de Juvia s'écraser comme la sienne puis le front de la jeune fille se laissant tomber contre sa clavicule droite. Il était bien. Il était heureux. Elle était bien. Elle était soulagée. Ils passaient du bon temps faisant abstraction des personnes qui les entouraient. Ils étaient tous les deux, laissant la musique combler le silence, ne réfléchissant plus. Juvia s'était calmé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais des qu'elle était au coté de Rogue, elle se sentait tout de suite bien.

Grey était resté bouche-bée du comportement du tigre. Jamais il n'aurait pu le croire capable de lui voler sa Juvia. Il ne voulait pas que l'on touche à son amie. Suivant le couple de près, il regarda le mage de l'ombre consoler Juvia. Il les regarda tous les deux. Heureux. Il les regarda sans pouvoir faire la moindre action. Il senti comme une boule dans la gorge qu'il ne pouvait sortir. Peut-être parce que Juvia était devenue plus proche du tigre que de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait délaissé. Elle qui avait toujours été près de lui. C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais répondu à ses déclarations. Mais… Mais il aimait quand elle tournait autour de lui, qu'elle se faisait belle pour lui, qu'elle essayait de lui tenir la main. Il aimait toutes ces petites attentions. Aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait plus rien. Avait-elle abandonné ? Valait-il mieux pour elle après tout…

La chanson était terminée. Il était l'heure de passer aux cadeaux. Gajeel entourée des mages de Fairy Tail et de Rogue se rapprocha de la table où se trouvaient toutes les surprises de ses amis. Le premier cadeau qu'il ouvrit fut celui de Levy qui lui offrit un livre nommé « Kama Sutra ». Un peu déboussolé, le mage de fer fixa son amie qui lui chuchota « On essaye les premières pages des ce soir si tu veux » tout en rougissant de honte face aux autres amis. Pour la remercier, Gajeel vola un baiser à la mage des mots qui toujours rouge essaya de se faire toute petite. Par la suite, les cadeaux s'enchainèrent les uns après les autres jusqu'à rester un petit paquet au centre de la table. Ayant beaucoup de monde, il ne savait pas qui lui avait offert ce cadeau. Déchirant rapidement le papier cadeau, les fées attendaient avec impatience de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la boite. Ils savaient tous eux, que c'était le cadeau de Juvia et connaissant leur complicité, ils savaient qu'elle avait choisi un cadeau qui lui plairait…

-Est-ce… Est-ce que ca te plait ? Gajeel-kun ? Demanda Juvia se rapprochant de son ami avec Rogue. Rogue-kun a aidé Juvia à obtenir ce cadeau.

Plus un bruit. Pas de remerciement ne se fit entendre pour l'instant de la part du concerné. Les autres mages qui ne voyait pas le visage de Gajeel et n'entendant pas de bruit commençaient à s'inquiéter. Que lui avait-elle offert ? Pourquoi aucune réaction ? Mais ces questions trouvèrent vite réponse. En effet, le dragon Slayer de métal s'était levé pour remercier Juvia la prenant dans ses bras. Tous restèrent bouche-bée quand ils remarquèrent que des larmes de joie apparurent aux yeux du jeune homme. Par la suite, Gajeel remercia aussi Rogue pour avoir aidé Juvia à préparer ce cadeau. Puis il montra la fleur de Jasmin de fer aux autres invités qui restèrent bouche bée par la beauté du travail fait sur le métal. Enfin il termina par raconter la mission qu'avait racontée Juvia à Rogue lors de leur voyage pour Magnolia. Pour le dragon de fer, cette mission était l'une des plus importantes à ces yeux et que Juvia ait réussi à s'en rappeler lui faisait chaud au cœur.

L'anniversaire se termina plus tard dans la soirée. Les mages rentrèrent chez eux. Demain, ils reprendraient les missions. Levy alla chez Gajeel faire des choses X. Tout le monde était donc parti de Fairy Tail. Il ne restait que Juvia qui voulait encore contempler un peu le bâtiment. Rogue était partie devant fatiguer du voyage et de la fête. Juvia regardait la salle vide, en désordre. Elle écoutait ce silence pesant qui n'apparaissait que tard le soir. Cette journée avait été presque parfaite se disait-elle. « Si seulement il n'avait pas été là » se disait-elle. Elle se rapprocha du poteau où elle se cachait pour regarder Grey. Ce poteau qui auparavant lui avait donné joie et espoir n'était maintenant que source de nostalgie et de tristesse. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se rapprocher pour le toucher, une ombre derrière apparut.

-On peut enfin parler ? Dit une voix masculine qu'elle ne put que reconnaître.

-Gr… Grey-sama !

-« -sama » ? Y-a-t-il encore un espoir pour que tu m'aimes encore ?

-Hum… Non ! Juvia n'aime plus Grey-sama !

-Fait croire ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi ! Répondit le mage se rapprochant de plus en plus du visage de Juvia.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse d'un crétin pareil ? Elle voulait partir, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle voulait s'enfuir. Elle voulait l'oublier mais son cœur disait inlassablement « non ! ».

-Juvia veut… Juvia veut que Grey-sama la laisse tranquille !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Juvia ! Alors que tu m'aimes !

-PARCE QUE TU M'AIMES PAS ! Cria-elle avec force et fermeté.

-M… Non ! Pas exactement !

-Ne cherche pas Grey-sama ! Juvia a tout vu ! Juvia sait que Grey-sama n'aime pas Juvia !


	8. Chapter 8 : Flash Back

-Ne cherche pas Grey-sama ! Juvia a tout vu ! Juvia sait que Grey-sama n'aime pas Juvia !

-Tu… Tu as vu…

-Oui… Juvia a vu…

* * *

*Flash Back*

Quelques mois plus tôt… Au petit Matin…

-Aujourd'hui est une nouvelle journée pour conquérir le cœur de Grey-sama !

Juvia se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle qui avait l'habitude que la pièce soit parfaitement rangée laissait ses affaires trainées cherchant la tenue adéquate à mettre aujourd'hui pour essayer de faire rougir l'homme de sa vie. De plus, en essayant les vêtements, elle scrutait son corps à la loupe pour voir s'il était parfait.

-Les cheveux de Juvia ont été parfaitement lavés et la coupe de cheveux a été soignée ! Son cou est prêt à recevoir un suçon de Grey-sama ! Sa poitrine rivalise avec celle de Lucy-san ! Les courbes de Juvia sont finement dessinées ! Juvia n'a plus qu'à choisir sa tenue pour la fête!

Fouillant dans sa garde robe, elle trouva une robe blanche toute simple, sans dentelle à laquelle elle ajouta une veste bleue à manche longue. En sortant elle rajouta une écharpe unie de couleur bleu, enfilant par la suite ses chaussures pour aller à la guilde.

-Grey-sama va tomber amoureux de Juvia aujourd'hui ! Ce sont les cartes de Cana-san qui lui ont dit ! Enfin ils ont dit que quelque chose allait changer la vie de Juvia ! Mais elle est certaine que ce sera la déclaration de Grey-sama ! Juvia est tellement excitée ! Comment va-t-il le dire ? Juvia a tellement hâte ! Juvia s'est même préparée ! Oh ! Juvia est déjà arrivée à la guilde ! Et elle entend Grey-sama se battre ! Juvia doit se dépêcher si elle veut voir le corps d'Apollon de Grey-sama !

-Aujourd'hui c'est l'heure de ta raclée allumette sur pattes !

-Je vais te défoncer sale exhibitionniste !

-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire !

-T'as très bien entendu ! Je vais te défoncer !

-Mais vous allez rester tranquille, oui ? Cria le Maitre Makarov qui n'en pouvait plus des disputes quotidiennes entre les deux mages. Allez plutôt aider les autres aux préparatifs de la fête des moissons !

-Oui maitre !

Le dragon de feux et le mage de glace lâchèrent un soupir tout en allant rejoindre les autres. Natsu chercha Happy qui mangeait du poisson pour pouvoir mettre des banderoles au plafond et Grey, lui resta au coté de Lisanna pour inviter les habitants de Magnolia à la parade du soir. Quand à Juvia, elle était restée caché derrière son poteau, regardant son Grey-sama s'éloigner au loin. Quelque peu dépitée, elle se résigna aussi à aider les autres.

-Juvia ! Une bière ? Dit une jeune femme au bar qui lui souriait.

-Cana-san ! Hum… Non merci. Juvia ne boit pas ce genre de chose !

-Humm… Okay. Dit Juvia.

-O… Oui ?

-Ca va faire quelques années que tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi quand nous avions du nous affronter à cause de Fried. Hum. Et j'aimerai faire quelque chose pour toi ! Je vais t'aider à conquérir le cœur de ce crétin de Grey !

-Cana-san est malade ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

-Cana-san n'a jamais été si sérieuse en buvant de l'alcool. Juvia est étonnée.

-Bah. Ca arrive des fois ! Allez ! File. Le temps que je prépare un plan et je te redis.

-D'accord. Merci Cana-san.

Sur cette petite discutions, la mage aux cheveux bleus s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres.

-Grey-sama va se déclarer ! C'est sur ! Même Cana-san veut aider Juvia ! Juvia doit juste patienter !

Après cette brève entrevue avec son ami, la mage aux cheveux bleus rencontra Lucy qui revenait d'une mission.

-Bonjour Lucy-san!

-Oh… Bonjour Juvia. Comment vas-tu ? Dit la blonde un peu gênée

-Juvia va bien. Comment s'est passé la mission du Lucy-san ?

-B… Bien. J'ai du attraper un voleur ! Mais ca a été assez simple.

-Juvia est contente pour toi !

Puis la mage de l'océan continua son chemin toujours heureuse. Quand à la jeune constellationniste, celle-ci toujours dans ses pensées était préoccupée. Elle voulait dire quelque chose à Juvia mais n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. La voyant de plus en plus s'éloigner, elle décida de ne plus réfléchir « Dis Juvia… Je… J'aimerai te parler. » Mais malheur, la concernée n'entendit pas les paroles de son amie qui partit en chantonnant.

Quelques heures plus tard, les préparatifs furent terminés et les mages de Fairy Tail décidèrent de s'amuser en s'affrontant mutuellement. Ils voulaient depuis la Battle de Fairy Tail avec Laxus, savoir qui était le mage le plus fort de la guilde mais de façon plus amicale que la dernière fois. Ainsi, tous les membres sans aucune exception participèrent au tournoi. Malgré des débuts de combats rapides remportés facilement par les mages de rang S et les anciens participants de l'ile de Tenroujima, la suite se corsa légèrement lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une eux. Quelques heures plus tard, il ne resta plus que huit participants :

-Natsu qui brulait l'envi de se battre. Il avait toujours revendiqué être le meilleur de Fairy Tail et voulait enfin le prouver face aux autres membres.

- Grey voulant rivaliser avec Salamander, avait l'envi de gagner. Il se devait de ne pas perdre face à son rival de toujours. C'était évident pour lui, il était le meilleur.

-Erza qui en tant que mage de rang S ne pouvait pas perdre avait confiance en ses capacités. Prête à en découdre rien ne l'arrêterait.

- Laxus le leader du tournoi, avait toutes ses chances de gagner. En effet après avoir battu Jura, l'un des dix mages saints, la plupart des membres le considéraient comme le mage le plus puissant de Fiore.

-Mirajane prête à renouer le lien avec le combat, avait décidé de reprendre les missions et s'était dit que le tournoi ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal pour s'entrainer.

-Lucy revenu de sa mission voulait montrer qu'elle s'était améliorée lors de ces quelques dernières années. Elle voulait enfin prouver qu'elle n'était plus une charge pour ses coéquipiers même si eux n'avaient jamais pensé à cela.

-Gajeel, lui aussi rival de Natsu avait décidé de chanter si il gagnait. Ce que certains membres ne voulaient pas.

-Juvia qui voulait gagner sauf contre son Grey-sama avait quand même décidé de se battre avec toutes ses forces.

Le premier combat entraina Lucy au front contre Laxus. Bien évidemment, la malheureuse n'eut le temps de faire un geste qu'elle avait perdu. La constellationniste était bien triste. Elle aurait voulut aller plus loin mais face à un adversaire comme le petit fils du maitre, il n'y avait aucune chance. Remettant son envi de gagner à l'année suivante, elle alla s'installer dans les gradins fixant Juvia du regard tristement. Cana qui passait par là remarqua que la blonde avait la larme à l'œil.

-Lucy ? Tu vas bien ?

-Hum… O… Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va bien.

-Alors pourquoi regardes-tu Juvia comme ca ?

-N… Non ! Pour rien…

-Lucy, arrête de me mentir. Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

-Je… J'aimerai d'abord en parler à Juvia.

-Soit…

Et la mage des cartes repartit d'où elle était venue, ressentant un mauvais pressentiment. Mais ce n'était plus le temps d'être dans ses pensées mais plutôt celui d'encourager ses amis et notamment Erza qui combattait son ancienne rivale Mirajane. Les deux jeunes femmes qui ne s'étaient pas battue depuis quelques temps paraissaient rajeunir lors de leur combat. Un sentiment de nostalgie apparut dans le cœur des deux mages. Cela leur faisait du bien de se battre comme au bon vieux temps. Mais avec l'arrêt des combats de Mirajane, celle-ci fut désavantagée face aux armures de Titania qui remporta ainsi la victoire.

Le troisième combat s'enchaina rapidement. Et ce fut autour de Natsu et Grey de rentrer dans l'arène. Pour chacun des deux, la défaite n'était pas permise. Ils se disaient depuis longtemps plus fort l'un que l'autre alors aujourd'hui il fallait le prouver.

-Ice Make Lance !

Ainsi furent les premiers mots de la bataille. Du corps de se Grey se projetait une multitude de lances s'élançant vers Natsu mais celui-ci en pleine forme esquiva rapidement l'attaque tout en lançant ses griffes du dragon de feu.

- Tu m'auras pas comme ça, l'allumette ! Ice Make Canon !

- J'n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! Hurlement du dragon de feu !

-T'appelles ça un « hurlement » ? Je dirai plutôt un chuchotement !

-Raaah ! Tu m'énerves !

Le combat aurait pu durer encore plus longtemps. Les deux mages étant à peu près du même niveau et leurs volontés de fer ne pouvant vaciller, si Grey n'avait pas été joueur, le combat se serait certainement éternisé.

-Très bien, Natsu ! Donnons le meilleur de nous même lors de la prochaine attaque !

-Yosh ! Je suis prêt !

-Très bien… Tu as perdu ! Ice Make…

-Lotus pourpre…

-…Lance du Dieu de la Guerre : GUNGNIR !

-…Lame Explosive FLAMBOYANTE !

A l'impact des deux attaques, un épais brouillard apparut. Ne pouvant voir l'issue du combat, les autres mages attendirent impatiemment le résultat du combat. Qui avait gagné ? Grey ou Natsu ? Natsu ou Grey ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire. Juvia qui avait regardé attentivement le combat sentait son taux d'adrénaline grimper considérablement. Etait-ce parce qu'elle allait devoir affronter le dernier participant qui n'était autre que Gajeel ou était-ce parce qu'elle voulait voir son Grey-sama victorieux ? Son cœur faillit flancher quand l'épais brouillard commença à se dissiper. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la silhouette qui était devant elle.

« J'ai… gagné ! ». Cette voix. Non. Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait entendre. Et plus elle espérait, plus le brouillard disparaissaient laissant ses doutes de coté pour laisser place à la désillusion. La personne qui était debout n'était autre que Natsu. Le dragon avait gagné. Juvia ne pouvait pas y croire.

Regardant par delà l'épaule du mage aux cheveux roses, elle vit Grey se relever honteusement, puis s'en aller vers une autre pièce. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde. Il voulait oublier cette cuisante défaite. Il avait perdu contre Natsu. Juvia voulut aller le rejoindre le réconforter. Ca paraissait normal après tout. Mais quelque choses l'en empêcha.

-Juvia ! C'est ton tour ! Tu dois te battre contre Gajeel maintenant ! criait Cana.

-Ma… Mais… Grey-sama… Juvia doit… Elle n'arrivera pas à gagner ! Car Grey-sama a perdu !

-Idiote !

-Qu… Comment ?

-Gagne pour Grey ! dit Cana d'un large sourire. Tu lui dois bien ça !

Comme ce sentiment était bizarre. Juvia se sentait pousser des ailes. Les paroles de Cana lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Elle avait raison. Elle allait gagner. Aujourd'hui était son jour fructueux. Elle allait d'abord battre Gajeel puis ensuite celui qui avait osé rendre ridicule son Grey-sama : Natsu !

-Hoy ! Juvia. T'as l'air plutôt concentré pour une fois ! C'est pas pour autant que tu vas me battre aujourd'hui.

-Gajeel-kun ! Juvia ne perdra pas cette fois ! Tu verras.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça. Hurlem…

-Aqua Nebulla !

-Que…. T'es plutôt rapide aujourd'hui. Mais tu as déjà perdu.

-Juvia va te faire mordre la poussière !

* * *

Et pendant que le combat continuait les spectateurs étaient étonnés de l'avancement du combat. En effet, tous avaient misé sur la victoire écrasante de Gajeel. Pourtant aujourd'hui Juvia avait l'air en pleine forme. Et voilà comment les pronostics étaient relancés.

-Juvia gagnera ! S'exclamait Lisanna.

-Gajeel est beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ! S'écriait Levy.

-Juvia va certainement gagné. Disait Fried.

-Gajeel est mon prochain adversaire. Renchérit Natsu.

- Juvia va gagner. C'est certain. Rajouta sure d'elle Erza. Elle a ce regard que j'avais pu voir à Teroujima lorsqu'elle avait affronté Meldy.

-Hein ? demandèrent ses camarades.

- Elle n'est pas la même que d'habitude. Elle utilise enfin son vrai pouvoir.

-Son… vrai pouvoir ? Demanda Natsu quelque peu perplexe.

-Elle est comme toi Natsu ! Elle utilise la magie des sentiments ! Oui… Elle utilise les sentiments qu'elle a envers Grey.

-Mais Grey a perdu ! Elle devrait est dépitée ! s'exclama le dragon de feu.

-Ca… Il faut demander à Cana. Elle a l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

Les autres mages se tournèrent vers l'alcoolique qui buvait un énième tonneau de bière.

-On… parle de moi ? demanda l'accusée.

-On aimerait juste savoir pourquoi Juvia se bat à fond alors que Grey a perdu. Répondit Levy.

-Ah ! Ca. C'est simple. Elle veut juste botter le cul de Natsu pour venger Grey.

-Pas… Pas bête…

-Juvia a gagné ! Juvia a gagné ! S'écria la nommée folle de joie.

En effet, ses amis se retournèrent et ils purent apercevoir l'apparition d'une piscine à la place de l'arène et d'un mage prêt à vomir sur une planche de bois qui était apparut dont on ne sait où. Elle l'avait battu par le mal des transports, si on pouvait appeler ca un transport. Personne n'eut le temps de la féliciter qu'elle était en train de courir partout.

-Juvia a gagné ! Juvia a gagné ! Criait-elle folle de joie

* * *

Pendant tout ce temps, une certaine jeune mage aux cheveux blond comme l'or avait rejoint un certain mage aux cheveux noir qui venait de perdre.

-Grey… Tu ne veux pas voir le combat de Juvia ?

-Non… J'ai pas la tête à ca. Je suis vraiment nul. J'ai perdu contre l'autre abruti.

La constellationniste pouvait comprendre le ressentiment de son ami vu qu'elle venait elle aussi de perdre, nous pouvons le dire, comme une merde.

-Bah… Ne te décourage pas ! Tu gagneras la prochaine fois.

-Oui…

-Allez, vu que t'as l'air dépité, on peut rester ici, un petit bout de temps.

-Ah… Au fait, tu lui as dit ?

-Hum… Et… Et bien, pour tout te dire… N… Non. Je viens de revenir de mission et nous n'avons pas pu nous parler correctement.

- Ca fait rien… On lui dira plus tard… Tu sais, le temps était vraiment…

-Le temps ?

-Le temps était vraiment long… sans toi.

Lucy se mit à rougir comme jamais. A ces mots, elle ressentit des frissons dans le long du corps. Elle commençait à ressentir une bouffée de chaleur un peu partout…

-Ah… Désolé. Tu dois pas vraiment avoir l'habitude que je sois si romantique.

-Ce… C'est rien ! Mais tu… tu sais…

-Hum ?

-Ca… Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas embrassé… Et je crois… que je suis en manque…

* * *

Juvia était toujours dans l'arène à courir partout. Tout le monde rigolait face à son innocence. Puis elle se souvint pourquoi elle avait gagné, « Gagne pour Grey ». Oui c'était pour lui. C'était grâce à lui Elle devait lui dire. Elle devait le remercier. Alors elle se précipita vers la pièce où se trouvait son prince charmant, sous le regard amusé des autres mages qui lancèrent le prochain combat. Elle rentra simplement dans la pièce, le sourire aux coins des lèvres, fière d'elle et heureuse de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle.

-Grey-sama ! Juvia a… gagné…

Coup de tonnerre

Elle le savait. Cette scène était arrivée mainte fois dans sa tête. Elle portait le nom de la blonde. La rivale. Une envi de mourir, de tout abandonner, de partir loin. Elle voulait oublier, s'en aller, courir, s'envoler, elle ne voulait pas rester là. Et pourtant, elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Elle sentait au travers de sa gorge une boule aux multiples pics se former et grandir. Elle voualit crié, pleuré, oui, elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait détourner son regard de ce cauchemar. Pourquoi voir cette scène alors que cela ne fait que briser votre cœur en milles morceaux. La boule piquante s'est introduite là, elle s'est attaquée à l'organe de vos sentiments. Et ca fait très mal. Et ça fait tellement mal que vous voulez seulement vous réveiller. Mais ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est pire. C'est vrai. C'est ça ce sentiment de haine ? De peine ? De colère ? Cette scène qui représente le bonheur pour deux personnes n'est que tristesse pour elle.

Cette scène La scène où la princesse des étoile et le chevalier de glace s'embrasse. Elle se passait devant les yeux de Juvia.

Personne n'avait entendu la mage d'eau alors que l'orage était apparut. Et lorsqu'elle put reprendre le peu d'esprit qu'elle avait, elle s'éloigna loin. Loin de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus forts, elle respirait de moins en moins. Elle ne voulait plus le faire. Respirer. Elle voulait mourir.

Arrivée en pleure face aux autres mages, elle essaya de s'échapper furtivement ne voulant pas montrer son visage remplit de perles de son éléments aux autres.

-Bah Juvia ! C'est à toi ! s'exclama Natsu qui n'attendait plus que de combattre.

-Désolée… Prononça la mage d'eau désabusée.

La pluie battait son plein. Elle s'enfuit. Pourquoi s'enfuir ? Il n'y avait jamais rien eut entre eux, seulement des espoirs, ou plutôt des faux espoirs. Pourquoi alors fuir ? Pourquoi le fuir ? Pourquoi les fuir ?

-Juvia !

On l'appelait. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était. C'était tellement confus dans sa tête. On l'appelait. Mais elle ne voualit pas répondre. Elle se mit à courir. Elle était trempée. Elle courut mais elle sentit la chaleur d'une main prendre son poignet.

-Juvia ! Tu fous quoi ?

-Ga… Gajeel-kun… GAJEEL-KUUUUN ! Cria-t-elle lâchant toutes les larmes de son corps et de son cœur.

Son ami, ne sachant quoi dire l'attrapa et lui fit un énorme câlin. C'était toujours comme ca qu'il avait réussi à la calmer. Mais ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Comment pouvaient-elles s'arrêter alors que Juvia avait perdu sa raison de vivre ? Gajeel, ne plus en plus mal à l'aise continuait son étreinte même si ca n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Elle ne se calmerait pas comme ça.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Gajeel attendait sous la pluie battante. Les autres mages, qui en avait marre d'attendre avait décidé que Natsu serait le gagnant et la combat suivant allait prendre lieu. Bien sur, le gagnant du combat précédent avait été Laxus. Lui qui avait gagné contre Jura, l'un des dix mages saint.

Et pendant que l'ambiance reprenait de plus belle, la pluie commençait à se dissiper à Magnolia. Le mage de fer, tout trempé portait à présent la mage d'eau qui dormait profondément et l'emmenait chez elle.

*Fin Flash Back*

* * *

-Le lendemain, Juvia arriva à la guilde. Elle préféra se taire de se qu'elle avait vu. Et puis il y a eu le tirage au sort pour la mission avec Sabertooth où Grey-sama a perdu. Et là qu'est-ce-que Grey-sama a dit à Juvia ?

-Juvia, je…

-« Juvia, tu peux prendre ma place ? ». Grey-sama est tout simplement horrible d'avoir fait un coup comme ça à Juvia.

-Juvia, je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant !

-C'est impossible ! De toute façon, Grey-sama a Lucy-san avec lui !

-Ce… C'est compliqué en ce moment. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet ! Pourquoi c'est impossible.

-Juvia ne veut plus être à Grey-sama. Elle n'a plus besoin de lui !

Grey baissa la tête. Le cœur du mage de glace se serra en entendant ces paroles. Alors elle n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Que devait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Abandonner ? Non ce n'est pas lui. Et comme il l'avait-dit, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Relevant la tête avec détermination.

-Alors il me suffit de te faire redevenir mienne.

A ces mots, Juvia se retourna et s'en alla rejoindre Rogue, cachant ses rougeurs que l'on pouvait même voir la nuit. Ces paroles… Ces paroles lui restèrent toute la nuit.

Au lever du jour, Rogue et Juvia qui s'était calmée étaient prêt pour repartir à Sabertooth. Il allait devoir effectuer cette mission. Ils allaient devoir faire face à Minerva. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils avaient passés une excellente journée.

-Au revoir les amis ! Disait Juvia levant la main.

-A bientôt, j'espère renchérit Rogue.

Après ces brèves au revoir, Juvia et Rogue partirent rapidement de Magnolia vers Crocus. Ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la ville lorsque,

-Hey ! Attendez-moi !

-Fullbuster ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens faire la mission avec vous !

-Qu… Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux autres mages.

-Après tout, c'est moi qui aurait du y aller ! Et puis j'ai une mission personnelle à m'occuper. Dit-il en fixant Juvia qui cacha son visage tout rouge.

-Soit… Répondit Rogue tournant le dos rapidement au mage de glace.

-Juvia pense que ça va être tendu !

-Ca, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre ! S'exclama Grey tout en rigolant !

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9 : L'histoire de Juvia

Le lendemain de leur départ, les deux mages de Fairy Tail accompagnés du dragon de l'ombre arrivèrent à Crocus. Malgré une ambiance assez festive dans la ville, les deux garçons ainsi que Juvia n'eurent guère le temps de visiter la ville, devant se rendre au QG de Sabertooth où les attendait Minerva. L'accueil fut quelque peu glacial après la défaite qu'elle eut prise par Rogue il y a quelques jours.

Une grande morale et de nouvelles règles toutes plus dictatoriales les unes que les autres furent appliquées par Minerva qui avait peur de perdre son rang. Depuis le départ des deux mages, elle voyait le mal partout, s'enfermant dans son bureau.

Une des première règle mise en place par Minerva fut « Aucun moyens de discutions entre les mages de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth ne sera tolérés en dehors des missions », ce qui attrista la mage d'eau qui ne pourrait plus parler avec ses amis et plus particulièrement Rogue. Ces deux là étaient devenus de plus en plus proches et même Grey avait pu le remarquer, lui qui ne s'était jamais aperçu que Juvia était folle amoureuse de lui.

Après cette grande morale, Minerva laissa tous les mages vagabonder à leurs occupations. Les deux fées ne pouvant parler avec personnes sous peine d'une sanction « qu'il n'oublieraient jamais » passèrent la journée ensemble même si pour Juvia, cela ne l'enchantait pas trop. En effet, celle-ci gardait de la rancune envers celui qu'elle aimait.

-Quelle ambiance ! S'exclama le mage de glace.

-C'est exactement ce qu'a pensé Juvia au début. Dit la nommée en rigolant.

-Au début ?

-Les mages de Sabertooth sont très gentils Grey-sama ! C'est dommage que Grey-sama ne puisse pas parler avec eux !

-Hm… Si tu le dis.

Et tandis qu'ils continuèrent leur discutions, de l'autre coté, toujours dans la salle, les cinq plus forts de Sabertooth s'étaient réunis pour polémiquer.

-Je vois l'arrivée de Grey comme une gêne ! s'écria Minerva. Fairy Tail veut avoir tout les honneurs devant le conseil ! Ils veulent montrer leur puissance par le nombre de leurs mages !

-Minerva-sama, je pense que vous devriez vous calmer. Le fait que Grey vienne aider ne signifie pas forcément que Fairy Tail est contre nous. Argumenta Rogue.

-Evidemment que tu pense ça, tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi ! Cria son jumeau.

- Sting ?

-Tu es devenu faible Rogue ! Oui ! Faible ! Tu as tellement changé ! On ne te reconnaît plus !

-Je suis désolé de vous arrêter mais nous allons devoir nous aussi ajouter une personne à la mission. Coupa la maitre des tigres.

Un silence frappa l'assemblé. A travers cet acte, Minerva décida de remettre la séance à plus tard, laissant du temps à la réflexion. Cela permettra peut-être à l'un des mages de vouloir participer à la mission avec Rogue et les fées.

Du coté des mages de Fairy Tail, ceux-ci étaient installés dans leurs lits. Ils attendaient que le temps passe, que la mission puisse commencer.

-Juvia s'ennuie.

-M'en parle pas.

-Juvia voudrait parler avec Rogue-kun.

Grey soupira en entendant ce nom et ajouta :

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes Juvia ?

-Non

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Hein ? Pourquoi Juvia devrait faire ça ?

-Parce que sinon je ne te crois pas.

Alors, contrainte de faire ce que lui demandait Grey, Juvia regarda timidement le mage de glace et commença à articuler :

-Juvia… n'aime pas… Juvia n'aime pas… Juvia n'y arrive pas.

-Je le savais !

Grey se sentait victorieux. Elle l'aimait encore. Lui était perdu encore dans ses sentiments mais au moins, il n'était pas seul. Elle était là, Juvia. Il se sentait un peu bête mais il ne voulait pas que Juvia parte. Elle n'était qu'à lui. Et à personne d'autre. Et surtout pas à Rogue.

-Pourquoi Grey-sama fait-il ça ? Pourquoi Grey-sama joue-t-il avec les sentiments de Juvia ? Commença à pleurer la mage d'eau.

Les dragons de lumière et des ténèbres arpentaient les couloirs de la guilde dans un silence religieux. Chacun allait retourner dans leur chambre mais Rogue ne voulait pas rester en froid avec son frère. C'est pourquoi, il décida de briser la glace lorsqu'il était encore temps.

-Sting… Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bien sur que je le pense ! Idiot ! Les sentiments nous affaiblissent.

-J'en suis pas certain…

-Quand je te dis que tu as changé ! I peine un mois, tu aurais été d'accord avec moi ! Merde !

-Où est le mal à changer ! Tu dis que les sentiments nous rendent faibles mais Natsu nous a battus avec ses sentiments !

-La ferme.

-Juvia m'a battu avec ses sentiments ! Tu l'as très bien vu !

-La ferme.

-Je suis sur que je peux te battre avec mes sentiments !

-LA FERME !

-Non ! Tu es mon ami ! Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça !

-Les amis ne servent à rien ! Les amis ne servent à rien !

-Merde ! Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Je pense… Comme ce que Minerva-sama dit de penser.

-Idiot… Je vais devoir faire comme Juvia alors…

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Juvia ! Reviens !

-Noooooon !

Le mage de glace courrait derrière la mage d'eau. C'était une sorte de touche-touche sauf qu'aucun des deux mages ne s'amusaient. Le jeu s'arrêta quelques instants après, Grey ayant attrapé le poignet de Juvia.

-Juvia, laisse-moi t'expliquer bon sang !

-Non ! Juvia ne veut pas écouter ! Cria-t-elle.

-Juvia, je suis désolé de t'avoir posé la question ! C'est juste que…

-Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur !

-C'est juste que je veux pas te perdre !

-Hein ?

-Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant !

-Grey-sama l'a déjà dit ça !

-Je… Je sais ! Mais j'ai pris goût au fait que tu me tourne toujours autour.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que Grey-sama aime Juvia ?

-Je… Je sais pas.

-Est-ce que Grey-sama aime Lucy-san alors ?

-Je ne… sais pas.

Rogue et Sting étaient assis au bout d'un couloir. La tension s'était calmée. Rogue se revoyait en Sting il y a plus d'un mois. Et aujourd'hui, il avait pris la place de Juvia. Aujourd'hui il allait montrer à Sting ce qu'était l'amitié. Il avait commencé par ce qu'avait commencé Juvia. Parler de tout et de rien. Sauf que Rogue, connaissant déjà quelque peu son ami était directement passé à l'étape suivante : Parler d'un sujet pénible.

-Dis Sting, Lector ne te manque pas ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Moi… Frosch me manque. Et je te connais, ma question n'aurait pas du être une question.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Et d'abord pourquoi Frosch te manque ?

-Et bien… Peut être parce qu'elle est mon amie ! Dit Rogue en souriant.

-Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, les amis sont importants pour toi ? Je croyais qu'on se comprenait, je croyais qu'on était comme des frères… Mais en fait, on est totalement différents.

-Quelque part, si on se considérait comme frère… C'est qu'on se considérait peut-être déjà comme amis. Et puis, je pense que les amis sont importants si on est seul.

-Je ne me sens pas seul ! Les mages de la guilde sont…

-Tu trouves que vous vous entendez bien ? Ils ont peur de nous ! Nous sommes tel des miradors prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bougent !

-…

-Sting ! Juvia m'a montré ce qu'étaient des amis ! J'aimerais à mon tour te montrer !

-Que penses-tu de Juvia ?

-Qu…Quoi ?

-C'est vrai, tu parles toujours d'elle en bien ! Elle a l'air parfaite à tes yeux ! Alors qu'aux miens, elle m'a juste éloigné de toi !

-Eh bien…

-Tu l'aimes non ?

A cette phrase, le mage de l'ombre s'étouffa. Il cacha sa tête le temps de se calmer et que ca rougeur passe. Son ami venait d'atteindre une corde sensible. En effet, quelque peu déboussolé depuis quelques jours lorsqu'il était avec Juvia, il ne comprenait néanmoins pas encore ces sentiments qui l'animaient lors de sa présence. Après tout, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il se connaissait. N'était-ce pas un peu tôt pour savoir s'il l'aimait ou pas ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'aimer ? Lui qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était être ami.

-Je ne sais pas… Dit-il tout en rougissant.

-Pfff…. Et alors c'est quoi votre relation ?

-On est ami ! Je la respecte seulement !

- De très proches amis alors ! S'exclama Sting en rigolant.

-C'est que… Juvia me fait penser à Frosch !

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, elles parlent exactement pareil ! A la troisième personne !

-Hmff… Pas bête…

-Et alors pour Lector ?

-Okay, je te l'avoue, Lector me manque ! Mais par contre tu me feras pas changer d'avis sur le fait que les amis ne sont pas importants ! Seul Lector est important ! Hey ! Pourquoi tu ries ?

-Eh bien, c'est parce que j'ai dit la même chose à Juvia ! Et tu vois où j'en suis ! Réussit-il à dire entre deux rires.

-…

-Hum… Si je te prouve que les amis sont importants, tu m'aideras pour la mission ? Questionna le mage après s'être calmé.

-O… Okay mais comment tu veux faire ?

-Je vais récupérer Lector.

Alors Rogue se leva, d'un air décidé et s'en alla. Sting le suivit derrière, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Rogue avait dit.

-Grey-sama est un idiot !

-Juvia ! Je te dis juste que je fais le point sur mes sentiments !

-Grey-sama ne fait que tourner Juvia en bourrique !

-Mais non !

-Grey-sama veut que Juvia l'aime mais il n'aime même pas Juvia !

-Je t'ai expliqué mes raisons !

-Grey-sama ! Arrête de suivre Juvia !

-Non ! Sinon je vais m'ennuyer !

-Alors Juvia n'est qu'un jeu ?

-Non ! J'ai jamais dit ca !

-Grey-sama est méchant !

-J'ai rien dit de mal ! Allez ! Arrête de me bouder !

-Non !

Juvia continuait d'avancer ! Après avoir tiré la langue au mage de glace, elle se retourna pour voir où elle marchait quand elle percuta une personne à une intersection. Juvia qui était tombée sur les fesses se massa le dos. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber et n'avait pas mis ses mains au sol pour amortir sa chute. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui était cette personne qui avait déboulé sur elle.

-Juvia, ca va ?

-Ro… Rogue-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Hum… J'allais voir Minerva-sama ! Je dois… lui parler d'une chose urgente.

-Urgente ?

-Hum… Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va bien se passer.

-C'est quand Rogue-kun dit à Juvia de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle s'inquiète. Rogue-kun peut tout dire à Juvia. Elle est prête à prendre une sanction

-Non. Par contre, si ca peut te consoler, on pourra se parler après.

-D'accord.

Rogue accompagna Juvia jusqu'à sa chambre puis retourna d'un pas décidé vers Minerva. Mais c'était sans compter le mage de Fairy Tail qui lui barra la route. On pouvait voir dans son visage, le la colère envers le dragon.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda sèchement le mage de glace.

- Fullbuster, j'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça.

-Tu veux me prendre Juvia, n'est ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Arrête de jouer l'innocent ! Tu essayes de te rapprocher de Juvia !

-Tu… Tu es jaloux ?

-Sache que Juvia m'aime alors n'essaie pas de me la voler ! Ou tu le regretteras !

Après ce brève échange, Grey laissa passer Rogue qui cachait son visage rempli de tristesse. Alors Juvia aimait Grey ? Juvia n'a aucun sentiment pour Rogue. Même avec tous ces moments partagés. Rogue ne connaissait pas encore ses sentiments envers elle mais il avait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Il était seulement un… ami. Lui qui pensait être un peu plus, voir beaucoup plus, il n'en était rien. Que des illusions. Si l'amitié nous rend si triste, alors peut-être qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en avoir. Peut-être que Juvia avait tord et que Sting avait raison. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux être puissant dans la vie. Pourtant jusque là, il s'était bien amusé en compagnie de la mage d'eau. Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu. Avoir des amis, ou ne pas avoir des amis…

-Pourquoi Grey-sama dit de telles imbécilités ! Juvia n'est pas à Grey-sama !

Hein ? Que venait-il de se dire ? Rogue, qui venait à peine d'entendre la phrase sentait une main prendre la sienne. Elle était douce et chaude. Cette main l'emporta au loin de la guilde. Cette main, elle appartenait à Juvia. Juvia l'emmenait visiter la ville. Elle l'avait vu triste. Elle devait le réconforter. Rogue ne comprenait pas. Elle aimait Grey mais s'était interposée entre eux, et avait même pris sa défense. Après avoir couru sur quelques rues, Rogue extirpa sa main de l'emprise de Juvia.

-Pourquoi ?

-Désolée ! Rogue-kun avait des choses à faire mais Juvia… Juvia a entendu la conversation.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir soutenu alors que tu aimes Grey ?

-Juvia… Juvia aime Grey-sama! Mais… Mais Juvia essaye de l'oublier.

-Qu… Comment ?

-Est-ce que Rogue-kun et Juvia peuvent s'asseoir ? Ca risque d'être un peu long.

Le mage acquiesça et les deux amis s'installèrent sur un banc dans un petit square, au dessous d'un cerisier

-Juvia… Juvia va raconter son histoire. Seul Gajeel-kun la connaissait. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Rogue-kun la connaitra aussi. Juvia ne se souvient pas trop de son enfance. Juvia est orpheline. Elle a perdu ses parents quand elle était encore toute petite et n'a aucuns souvenirs d'eux. Quand Juvia était à l'orphelinat, Juvia n'avait aucuns amis. Elle apportait la pluie, le malheur. Pourtant Juvia confectionnait des Teru Teru Bozu pour éloigner la pluie mais il ne marchait pas. A cause de la pluie Juvia est toujours resté toute seule.

-Alors… Alors tu connaissais vraiment ma solitude ?

-Hum… La première fois que Juvia comprit qu'elle avait de l'importance, c'était aux yeux de José, le maitre de Phantom Lord. Pour la première fois, Juvia était considéré comme un être vivant. A partir de là, Juvia a essayé de se rapprocher des autres et notamment des garçons. Juvia croit aux contes de fée. Juvia espérait trouver son prince charmant. Et plus Juvia cherchait, plus elle était désespérée, plus Juvia devenait froide. Juvia pensait qu'elle était devenue plus forte, elle faisait parti des « 4 éléments » à Phantom Lord. Juvia pensait qu'être seul rendait plus fort.

-Juvia… Je ne savais pas que…

-Et puis il y a eu cette mission. Phantom Lord devait capturer Lucy-san. Et Juvia a du se battre contre Grey-sama. Lorsque Juvia a vu Grey-sama, ce fut le coup de foudre. Juvia croyait éternellement aux contes de fées. Juvia est tombée amoureuse de Grey-sama. Après la mission, Juvia est entré à Fairy Tail. Elle a comprit ce qu'était cette notion d'amitié. Tout le monde était si chaleureux. Juvia voulait vite se faire des amis. Grace à Fairy Tail, Juvia est devenue plus forte.

-Juvia… Ne pleure pas. Demanda le mage de l'ombre qui sentait les larmes venir à elle.

-Juvia a toujours aimé Grey-sama. Elle s'est même battu pour lui, elle l'a protégé. Mais il ne l'a jamais su. Grey-sama était la raison de vivre de Juvia. Ils se sont même battus ensemble aux jeux inter magiques. Et Pourtant… Snif… Et pourtant, C'est Lucy-san qui a gagné !

Juvia laissa couler ses larmes, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir, la tristesse la submergeait. Elle se rappelait de ce jour où, ils s'étaient embrassés. L'orage arriva mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle 'avait pas finit de tout lui dévoiler.

-Grey-sama et Lucy-san s'aimaient. Bouh… Juvia l'a découvert ! Juvia a eu le cœur brisée. Et puis juste après Juvia est parti à Sabertooth. Elle a rencontré Rogue-kun qui ressemblait beaucoup à Juvia. Snif… Et la suite, Rogue-kun la connaît. Dit-elle en continuant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de son sœur.

-…

-Juvia ne croit plus aux contes de fées ! Juvia n'apporte que le malheur et la tristesse ! Juvia ne veut plus être triste ! Snif… Juvia a cherché l'amour, mais Juvia et Amour sont incompatibles ! dit-elle en séchant les larmes.

-Juvia…

-Rogue-kun… Snif… Merci d'avoir écouté Juvia.

-Juvia, je suis sur qu'un jour tu auras le droit à ton conte de fée.

-Rogue-kun est gentil. Mais Juvia restera à jamais la femme de la pluie. C'est son destin. Juvia doit simplement arrêter de croire aux beaux rêves. Snif… Juvia… Ne doit pas pleurer. Juvia ne doit pas… pleurer.

-Juvia tu peux pleurer. Confia Rogue, la prenant dans ses bras.

C'était la phrase qui permit Juvia de pleurer, une nouvelle fois. Ses larmes coulaient à flot, et ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter. Elle resta un long moment auprès de Rogue, prenant tous les deux la pluie, qui était devenue fine et douce. Juvia s'endormit de fatigue après n'avoir fait que de pleurer.

Le soleil se coucha. Rogue n'avait pas pu aider son ami Sting à récupérer Lector, mais ce n'était que parti remise. Demain il allait le faire. Au moins il avait pu aider Juvia. Il avait pu la serrer fort dans ses bras. Il avait pu ressentir cette sensation de gêne mais aussi de bien être. Il avait pu sentir sa main chaude et douce. Il avait pu être un confident. Rogue avait pu ressentir cette bouffée de chaleur. Rogue était heureux. Aujourd'hui et à jamais, il ne douterait plus jamais de l'amitié.


End file.
